


12 Days of STEM

by Hafwen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafwen/pseuds/Hafwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises Aplenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because it’s been longer than I would have liked since my last fic, I am going to be providing something different for you all. This is going to be Christmas themed! I will be uploading 12 chapters for this fic, and all of them will be related to the holiday in some way. I don’t know if this has been done for this pairing before, but I thought it was a cute idea to add to the tag. I am a stickler for character personalities so I will –try- to uphold them as best as I can. Chapters will mostly revolve around Ruvik/Seb, but other characters will be present.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated graciously.
> 
> Hafwen

* * *

 

Sebastian woke slowly to the sound of Nurse Gutierrez opening the door of his room in the safe ward. She looked normal as could be, except for one thing. Sebastian scrubbed at his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things; clearly he had a concussion or that green goop was affecting his brain after using it so much.

Sitting right atop her head was… a red Santa Claus hat, complete with a small pompom on the end and white trim. It matched the rest of her normal attire well, in all honesty.

Sebastian blinked over and over multiple times. “I guess I’ve finally lost it,” he muttered to the Nurse as he stared.

“Not quite, tis the season for such things,” she replied in her usual monotone before stepping aside the entrance, a gesture indicating he should get up and start the day.

Sebastian was still skeptical of his own sanity, but then again he had forgotten how long he was stuck here. He didn’t even know how to tell time, much less what date it was supposed to be. He swung himself off the bed, examined the nurse and her new uniform once more, and quickly headed out the door.

He was met with the sound of Christmas music coming softly out from under many of the other doors in the hallway. He recognized it as “White Christmas,” it was one of his favorites.

Sebastian was shocked for the second time. This was a change in atmosphere his brain was not prepared for. Being stuck for so long in a place that he had learned to be dead and desolate, he never realized how much he missed the pleasant sounds of music. He shook off his confusion and opted instead to just listen. It was admittedly strange to hear, but was a welcome change from dead silence or eerie piano pieces that normally permeated the place. It was lovely.

After a few moments of listening, he prepared himself and headed for the mirror with spirits raised.  

 

* * *

 

Sebastian ended up in the city, on a long and wide street with buildings of various shapes and sizes on either side. He tensed and scanned the area for any movement; haunts were always lurking around. But he didn’t immediately spot any, instead spying something else which drew his attention.

All around the street, on every rooftop, window, and door…were Christmas decorations.

Sebastian just stood there with his mouth open, thoughts only focused on the brightly colored lights in different shining colors, the wreaths hung on the doors, and the ribbons tied around fences and lampposts. He couldn’t stop staring, the beginnings of a smile gracing his face; everything was arranged neatly and with care. Sebastian could nearly convince himself everything was normal and he was home again for the holidays. 

 

Sebastian’s eyes shone with all of the colors of the lights as he stared, and Ruvik had never seen someone so stunned.

Ruvik stood away from Sebastian, out of sight. He was placed in the shadows and invisible for the moment as he simply watched Sebastian with interest. No one had ever appeared so pleased and awe-struck by something he had done, aside from his sister Laura. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest, and he held it there for as long as he could. It wasn’t hard to create the scene before them, a simple thought and a raised hand, and it had been done in mere moments at his will.

Ruvik contemplated revealing himself, but stopped short when he sensed another presence. He peered down the street to see Joseph Oda walking in their direction. His mouth twitched slightly in annoyance, but he kept himself composed as he watched the other man approach.

 

Sebastian heard the sound of unhurried footsteps, and was taken out of his reverie. He whipped around and looked down the brightly colored street, and saw none other than Joseph.

Sebastian grew a new smile on his face and ran towards his partner, happy to see him after being apart for only god knew how long.

Joseph looked up as he heard the sound of Sebastian’s feet hitting the pavement and looked frightened for about 2 seconds before realizing who it was, and sprinted forward to meet him halfway.

“Jo! Boy am I glad to see you!” Sebastian let his good mood show through his actions and embraced Joseph when they met together. Joseph was surprised by his attitude, but was glad to see Sebastian happy for once and hugged him back.

“Yeah, same for you!” Joseph said as they parted, “I was beginning to think I’d never see you or anyone else again in this crazy place! How are you holding up, Seb?”

“Don’t worry about me, you know I can handle myself. What about you?” Sebastian said raising an eyebrow, alluding to their previous incidents in the church and on the cliff.

“Oh, yes, well, I’m fine,” Joseph stated, “I’ve just been worried about everyone and getting sick of this place…but by the way, have you noticed –everything-?” he said as he gestured around the street.

Sebastian let a small smile show on his face as he looked around, “Yeah I dunno what’s going on, but we've seen crazier things. It looks great for once. How do you think this all got here?”

Joseph shook his head and raised his eyebrows slightly at Sebastian’s demeanor before deciding it was better than his usual stoic face in this place. Joseph relaxed and they both looked around the street together; the lights shining various colors onto their figures while they just admired the things that they didn’t think could even exist here.

Sebastian broke their comfortable silence after a couple of minutes, “…You know what’s missing?”

 

From the shadows, Ruvik’s curiosity was peaked; he had thought there wasn’t anything more he could add to make it look any better than it did. He stayed hidden in place, impatiently waiting to hear the assessment.

 

“What’s that?” Joseph asked good naturedly, though skeptic as usual.

Sebastian was quiet and looked up at the dull grey sky before speaking.

 “Snow,” he said, turning back and smiling at his partner.

Joseph cracked a smile of his own and patted Sebastian on the back, “You’re right, but I’m just happy to have this much!” he said as they both let out a light-hearted laugh.

 

At the same time, Ruvik didn’t even think before he raised his hand and willed a slow, silent snowfall to appear in his world.

 

Sebastian and Joseph both gasped as they noticed the floating white flakes beginning to fall around them, their worries forgotten for the time being. It didn’t take long for a small dusting to coat everything, and Sebastian gave a short cheer and raised fist to the sky in elation. He thought of the song he had heard earlier in the ward, and felt deeply content in the moment.

The reunited pair watched excitedly as the snow fell around them both on the vivid street, and the one in the shadows only had eyes for the one he created it for. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First allow me to thank you all for reading! Your comments and kudos on my last fic have been a great motivator for me to continue my writing, and it is always lovely to hear feedback so that I can understand what you like most during your personal reading. Let me know what you think of chapter length, pace, or anything else you would like to critique, all your feedback helps me become a better writer.
> 
> These Christmas chapters will be uploaded on different days, so keep checking back. I’m not sure when I will complete this, but it should be somewhere around the 31st of December or the 1st of January.
> 
> If you have any ideas for future chapters, leave them in the comments! How fun would it be to have your own ideas incorporated into the fic? I am looking for your input and such, so don’t be shy.
> 
> Til next time,
> 
> Hafwen


	2. Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has provided feedback and kudos on this work so far! I’d like to personally thank Shurely and LeslieLili26 for their lovely comments last chapter. I’m debating on which sort of direction to take this story: either more canon & dark or more humorous & light. I am aiming for a mix in between but we will see how serious it gets.I am also debating if I should make this a more explicit fic towards the end, so any feedback about the direction or rating of the story from this point on is fantastic.
> 
>  
> 
> Hafwen

* * *

 

As the snow fell, the pair walked down the brightly decorated street together. Sebastian and Joseph were both feeling more jolly than usual given the cheerful decorations placed as far as they could see. Sebastian had his arm draped around Joseph’s shoulders in a friendly manner, and they were starting to feel a little chilly because of the sudden change in weather. They had figured the best thing to do was find a decent spot to rest for a while, where they could keep warm.

Their plan was short lived, however, when they saw a large group of haunts in the distance.

Sebastian let go of Joseph and squinted down the road, and was shocked for the third time to see that like the nurse, many of the haunts were wearing Santa Claus hats. He could almost laugh at the insanity of it, if he wasn’t so low on ammunition.

“Uhh, Jo,” muttered Sebastian as he started to back up, “I don’t know about you, but I have about 5 bullets left.”

“I have less,” Jo said straight-faced as he watched the horde slowly approach.

They didn’t have to say any more, both turned tail and ran quick as they could to any sort of shelter or safe place they could find before the haunts were on them.

And “safety” ended up being a dark-as-hell entryway in the side of a building that spiraled down into the depths of the city.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian and Joseph had been walking down the stairs for what felt like forever. Eventually they got to the bottom, and scanned the area before deciding it was relatively safe.

All around the room they had entered were boxes upon boxes, some old looking and some new. There were some cabinets in the room as well, and the pair decided to do some looting while they had the chance.

Sebastian walked to the cabinet nearest to him and pulled it open with a soft creak. Inside was…tons of dust that made him sneeze.

And a finely wrapped present.

After his sneezing fit, and Joseph’s mild look, he examined the package. It was covered in red wrappings, with green ribbon and a bow on the top to secure it. Sebastian had no idea why someone would go through the trouble of making something like this in the hellhole they were all stuck in, but he figured it had something to do with the holiday season.

He opened the package, deciding to tear into it since he had no use for the paper, and inside discovered some much needed bullets for his gun.

And underneath the bullets, on a hand written piece of parchment, said “To: Sebastian, From: God.”

“What…” Sebastian said, looking at the note he held up for Joseph to see.

Joseph examined the parchment like he would any piece of evidence back at the KCPD, and scrunched his brows in thought.

“I can’t say for sure…but for some reason I think this is Ruvik’s idea of a joke,” Joseph said.

Sebastian looked hard at the present, trying to figure out if there was some sort of elaborate trap or device he hadn’t set off yet. He didn’t see anything strange; it was just an ordinary present.

“Why would that psycho do anything like this…for ANYONE?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Nothing HE does is ever helpful. What if you use those bullets and they explode and destroy your gun, or worse?” Joseph stated with worry coloring his tone.

“But if he wanted to be sure we used rigged bullets why would he go through the trouble of wrapping them like this? He could have just left them sitting out how we always find them and we would have thought nothing of it” Sebastian declared.

“I still don’t like it.”

“I know you don’t, Joseph.”

 

 

The pair walked on through various corridors, finding more and more presents along the way.

Of all the presents, not a single one was addressed to Joseph.

“...Are you going to share?”

“But they’re my presents!”

Sebastian sent a grin to Joseph as he handed him half of the bullets they had collected. Joseph simply rolled his eyes as he accepted them.

“Why do you suppose they are all addressed to you, then?” Joseph asked Sebastian quietly after a few more moments of walking. They had eventually ended up in what appeared to be a cafeteria; plain chairs and tables littered the room.

Sebastian thought about that. He really didn’t know why; he assumed that Ruvik held as much disdain for him as he did anyone else who dared to survive in his world.

As he was about to answer, they heard the familiar sound of metal scraping metal.

Neither of them spoke. They immediately crouched and looked for the cause of the sound, dread in their hearts. They knew that sound well.

On their left side, the safe containing the Keeper was blocked from their view by a dining table when they had entered the room.

Sebastian gripped Joseph by the arm and hauled him to his feet; they needed to run despite their new found supplies. The pair had found enough ammo to kill a small army of haunts, but if they wasted it all on the Keeper they’d be screwed if--WHEN they came upon anything else. 

Joseph came to his senses quickly and joined Sebastian’s pace as they ran to the opposite side of the room and through a pair of double doors into a new hallway. They sprinted down it, easily taking care of a couple Santa Claus hat wearing corpses along the way.

They got to the end of the hall and tried the large metal door. Locked.

At the other end of the hallway Sebastian and Joseph had just come from, they watched as the Keeper began to slowly make its way towards their location. Obviously not in any sort of hurry; he was probably the one who locked the damn door. Shit. Shittt.

Sebastian tried forcing the door; ran into it with all the weight he could throw, along with Joseph’s help.  Nothing. Not a squeak. They tried to shoot the bolts out like in the movies they watched together a long time ago, before this entire hell began. Still, the door remained locked. They were so fucked.

By the time they finished their attempts on the door the Keeper was only about 10 feet from them, bloody bag slung over its shoulder. They noticed something off about it, though. Instead of the usual barbed wire wrapped around the Keepers head, it appeared to be replaced with shining silver tinsel garlands. 

They were going to have some seriously effed up Christmas memories by the time this was all over, Sebastian surmised.

Both Sebastian and Joseph were breathing hard from the combined effort of trying the door and the adrenaline they were feeling. Guns raised, they waited for the jolly-ol-Keeper to move on them, not wanting to waste any bullets by missing.

However, the Keeper didn’t move to attack them. It dropped its sack with a thick thud, causing Joseph to flinch, and motioned for them to approach with a wave of its hand.

Sebastian and Joseph didn’t move an inch, guns still pointed at the Keeper.

The Keeper seemed to huff at this, in its own way. It couldn’t speak but somehow Sebastian could sense its mood, if it even had those. It instead bent lower, and reached one huge hand inside of the sac. The pair heard squelching noises as the Keeper rooted inside of the bag, their stomachs twisting uncomfortably as they imagined what could be within.

Just as Joseph was putting a hand to his mouth, the Keeper stopped its search and retracted its arm. It held its fist out to them.

Sebastian and Joseph looked at each other. They REALLY didn’t trust anything that was going on in their new Holiday-Hell, but they saw no other immediate option. Sebastian motioned for Joseph to stay back and stay alert as he slowly stepped forward towards the Keepers outstretched appendage. He remained in a guarded stance, his and Joseph’s handguns still pointed at the Keeper’s chest.

The Keeper didn’t move a single muscle until Sebastian got within a foot of his arm. When he was close enough, the Keeper slowly opened its clenched fist, and lying on its palm were two small presents. They were quite different from all of the other ones they had seen. Instead of being brightly wrapped, they were dull yellow and smudged paper, with a bit of old string to keep them together.

Sebastian felt like he should have seen this coming after all the shit that had been happening today.

Instead of hesitating, Sebastian gently took the presents from the Keepers hand, watching its reaction. When nothing happened, he turned and walked back to Joseph, still keeping a wary eye on the huge decorated creature.

Sebastian looked at the presents in his hands. One appeared to have a crudely drawn “J” on it and the other, well, it looked more like a noodle than an “S” but Sebastian figured it was his. He handed Joseph his gift, and they both opened it while the Keeper “watched” them.

Sebastian received a key for one of the doors in the morgue, and Joseph received a surprisingly clean looking syringe.

They both looked at each other again and then to the Keeper, stunned at its actions. They had been through crazier things, yet somehow in this place any kindness seemed alien to them.

“Th-thank you,” Joseph said to the Keeper first in the awkward silence. Sebastian followed suit and thanked it as well, still not really understanding what was going on, but having a sense of gratefulness run through him.

The Keeper seemed pleased, despite its lack of speech and facial expressions. It almost looked like it wanted to say something, but instead it turned away from them, and stalked back down the hallway leaving the pair to think about what had just happened.

 

 

From the shadows, Ruvik was seething.

Not because of his Keepers actions, no. But because of Sebastian and Joseph’s reactions.

Ruvik had set out multiple presents for them to find. Ammunition wasn’t that common; it was useful to those who were trying to survive.

…So then why had they thanked the Keeper and not him?

Did they not appreciate his generosity?

Ruvik felt red hot anger boiling deep inside of him. He didn’t care that Joseph thanked the Keeper, not really. Ruvik had addressed all of his presents to Sebastian anyway, it made sense that a fool like Joseph would appreciate such a crude gift, since it was his only one.

But Sebastian…Ruvik felt sour that HE had thanked the Keeper. Despite the numerous presents that Ruvik gave to Sebastian, he did not receive a single thank you or even an acknowledgement out of him, only mild skepticism of his charity.

Ruvik felt strange emotions inside of himself. He didn’t know what he was feeling.

It didn’t matter. Ruvik willed his emotions down, pondering how he could care so much.

"I  _will_  receive what is mine..." he thought with finality. 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Jingle Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank LeslieLili26, Shurely, and Nate_Johns for their comments last chapter, and thank you to everyone who has left kudos thus far!

 

* * *

 

After what felt like entire minutes of stunned silence, Joseph finally shook himself and spoke.

“…That was…something,” he said lamely.

Sebastian was shaken out of his own thoughts after hearing Joseph speak and immediately ran a hand through his hair, feeling like it was standing on end after the Keepers…Santa Claus impersonation.

“It’s better than what we’d normally get,” he said, thinking about what usually happens when they cross paths.

“Let’s go, we’ve still got to find the others, if they’re still out there…”

 

* * *

 

Sebastian and Joseph continued their exploration, careful not to make their presence obvious as they snaked through corridors, hallways and rooms. Each of them was either littered with dust and dirt, or what seemed to be dried blood. It didn’t faze the pair anymore, but they still kept up their guard as they rummaged around for helpful items.

Sebastian had a nasty feeling in the back of his head. He felt like eyes were on him and his every movement, like he was being scrutinized. He tried to tell himself it was just the atmosphere but he couldn’t shake the feeling. It was also despairingly quiet in the place, and Sebastian couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a really really bad thing.

Sebastian treaded quietly over to Joseph inside of the dark room they were currently in. The only light they had was coming from Sebastian’s lamp resting at his hip.

“It seems eerily quiet,” he said lowly to Joseph.

Joseph kept his eyes on the box he was looking through and nodded his head as he put a gloved index finger to his lips in a gesture of silence.

Sebastian watched as Joseph pulled out what looked like a recording instrument of some kind. As Joseph was removing the instrument from the box he accidentally pushed the play button.

They were immediately met with the sound of music: the classic “Jingle Bells” song played into the silence. Sebastian winced, waiting for something to come running.

But nothing did, for the moment.

The recorder continued to play its song while Joseph desperately tried to _shut it the hell off._

“Just leave it,” Sebastian said over Joseph’s shoulder when he wasn’t having any luck,” I don’t think anything is here to listen, other than us.”

Joseph gave the instrument a disgruntled look before setting it back inside the open box. It continued to play as they moved on from the room. They were still able to hear it faintly playing even as they were far away from the source of the music.

Sebastian somehow didn’t like that. It was almost… sinister in its presence. A song played at the wrong time; a mockery.

Sebastian walked a short distance away from Joseph as they continued their search and entered a corridor with pitch black walls. There was a large drop off a few feet away, and around it was metal barbed-wire fence that kept it enclosed. Scattered throughout the fence were various strings of lights; some working, others not, some sparking and others shining bright. He wondered if it was the Keeper who was behind the interior decorating.

Sebastian walked over to the fence, trying to see how many floors were below them in the chasm. He turned off his lamp, since some light was shining from within.

When he got to the edge of the fence and peered down, he swore his heart stopped for a second.

Just at that moment, Joseph came waltzing over with a question on his face.

“What-- ,” was all Joseph could ask before Sebastian clamped a hand over his mouth.

Joseph looked terribly affronted, but Sebastian kept his hand in place and pointed down the chasm with the other.

At the bottom, “Laura” was caressing her long web of hair, piles and piles of presents surrounding her from all sides.

Joseph breathed out his nose as quietly as he could, feeling fear rise up in him. He raised his hand to his face, gently removing Sebastian’s as they both stared at her. She was slightly swaying, looking around at each present, almost as if she couldn’t figure out which one she wanted to open first.

Sebastian and Joseph looked at each other, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding. They basically tip-toed the fuck outta there.

As they made their way further from the cage into the darkness, Sebastian suddenly felt a light pull on his leg.

At the same time, a hundred ringing Christmas bells could be heard.

…In reality it was just a few sleigh bells tied to the end of the string alarm Sebastian had triggered, but in the silence the noise was piercing.

They heard Laura climbing on the fence and turned to look back, and started sprinting when they saw her slip through a hole in it, heading straight for them.

They bolted through dark hallways and rooms unexplored, Sebastian setting off more and more bell traps as he led their way through the darkness. And the entire time they were running for their lives, that damn Jingle Bells song could still be heard mocking them as they triggered the alarms.

Sebastian knew whoever put down the bells wanted Laura to hear and chase them wherever they ran. He could stop and try to hide, but so far he hadn’t seen any place suitable for the both of them to be safe.

The two were huffing hard; feeling themselves tire and praying that they wouldn’t be met with a dead end.

 

 

Sebastian was sweating like a man on death row, running from the executioner.

Ruvik loved to see him like this; in the throes of fear and adrenaline. It was when he felt Sebastian was acting most instinctual and his every move impulsive as he fought for survival. Ruvik had great fun guessing which option Seb would take and what he would choose. It was part of what made Ruvik feel an attraction to him, somehow. Ruvik had an obsession with figuring out the human mind, after all.

The uncontrollable nature and unbreakable will of Sebastian was something Ruvik could relate with. He wanted to be inside of Sebastian’s head, understanding how each and every cog worked as he ran on pure instinct.

Ruvik watched the pair scrambling through his maze and heard as each of his carefully laid traps were activated. He wondered how long the pair could keep going like this and was tempted to find out, but he didn’t want Laura to damage them…or did he? He could admit he was still feeling sour at Sebastian…

He thought better on it.

Ruvik raised his hand, creating their escape.

 

 

Sebastian knew they couldn’t keep running. They didn’t have an endless supply of ammo and hadn’t found a single damned present after their encounter with the Keeper.

Just as Sebastian was getting ready to stop so they could hold their ground against Laura, he saw a large door open on its own ahead of them.

He didn’t know why but he had a nagging feeling in his brain that it was a good idea to go through it.

Sebastian grabbed Josephs arm, motioning to the door and pulling him toward it. Laura was nearly on top of them, only a few feet away as they found the energy to run again.

Again they sprinted, using the last of the strength they didn’t know they had. Both sweating and panting hard as hell, ready to slam the sturdy looking door shut as soon as they were inside.

They jumped through the door into the darkness just before Laura’s hand snatched at them through the air, the sound of Jingle Bells fading away.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter with Laura; I definitely wanted to include her in some small holiday-themed way even though it was short lived. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudo-ing…? And bookmarking! I look forward to your feedback and ideas for the story!
> 
> Hafwen


	4. Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would like to thank Shurely and LeslieLili26 for their comments on the last chapter! And also thank you to everyone –anons and users alike- who have left kudos :-)
> 
> I was going to post this tomorrow but its short so I figured why wait. Your support is what keeps me writing and gives me inspiration, so thanks for all the love!
> 
> Hafwen

* * *

 

Sebastian and Joseph emerged in a field of poinsettias after tumbling through the door. Somehow they had been transported to this part of Ruvik’s mind, though if asked neither of them would have been able to explain why or how.

A light snowfall had begun to fall on the pair as they tried to catch their breath. They were both exhausted, feeling their lungs and legs burn after the chase.

Sebastian was panting as he tried to get his breathing under control, doubled over with his hands on his knees. He looked around the field they had ended up in; it had seemed so familiar to him…

Sebastian realized he _had_ been there before, though now the place was covered in winter poinsettias instead of the usual summer sunflowers he remembered. He scanned the area, trying to find the barn, if it even still existed after the fire. He figured nothing would be left of it, considering how hot the flames were…There!

In the distance he saw a tall silhouette, though it was too far away to tell what it was. It looked a bit too tall to be the barn though, a bit too skinny as well. But maybe only part of it had collapsed, leaving some standing as a remnant of the tragedy…

He looked over at Joseph, who had taken to lying on his back in the dirt, with a poinsettia covering most of his face as his chest heaved.

“Jo? You alright?” Sebastian asked him pitifully.

It took him a moment to answer while he was catching his breath, “…Yeah…” Joseph answered airily.

Sebastian stood up straight and squinted, looking back over at the shape in the distance. It may be safe now since he figured Ruvik wouldn’t return there without a motive, but nothing was certain in this insane world of his. As he thought that, he looked back at the ground, at Joseph under his plant. Ever since he had woken up today in the safe ward everything had been different than what he considered “normal” inside STEM. Christmas songs, decorations, gifts…none of it was typical for the place. He didn’t have a good feeling about it even if it _was_ more uplifting than usual.

He knew Ruvik had to be behind it somehow, the presents they found earlier were a testament to that. But what about the music, the decorations? Was Ruvik behind those as well? It made sense in his mind but Sebastian didn’t feel comfortable accepting it. He didn’t think Ruvik of all people would even consider doing something like that if he didn’t have something to gain from it. So why…

Sebastian was starting to build up a headache from all his questioning.  He wanted answers but those were hard to come by when you were trapped inside a madman’s mind. He settled himself mentally and sat on the ground next to joseph, surrounded by poinsettias on all sides, like they were in a giant sea of blood.

 

* * *

 

After sitting down to relax for a short period of time while the snow fell, Sebastian and Joseph were ready to continue. They were still extremely tired from everything that had happened, but they didn’t want to rest in such an open area for long, and didn’t want to die of hypothermia either.

Sebastian pointed out the silhouette in the distance and mentioned they should check it out, to which Joseph agreed simply because it was the only thing out there with them. They headed toward it; both squinting the entire time to try and figure out what it could be.

After walking for a considerable amount of time through the snow dusted foliage, Joseph spoke up.

“Is that a…Christmas tree?”

Sebastian looked up from the poinsettia he had just stepped over to see that it was, in fact, a Christmas tree. And an impressively large one at that; it had to have been at least 30 feet tall. And all over the Christmas tree were different decorations. Many bright, white lights were draped around it, with a shining metallic star on the very top.

“What’s that doing all the way out here…?” Sebastian said back to Joseph, shivering slightly. Why would anyone (Ruvik…?) put a Christmas tree here?

They continued walking towards the massive tree, guards up, but they didn’t see any enemies so they weren’t too worried. As they got closer to the base, Sebastian noticed a few old remains of the barn that once stood here. The tree had apparently been placed right where the center of the barn would have been. But why? What purpose did it serve, or was it just Ruvik playing games?

When they got to the base of the tree, they felt very warm. Almost unnaturally it felt as though the area around the tree was much hotter. Sebastian thought it could be left over heat from the blazing inferno that was the barn. But, he had no way to tell time, and he didn’t know how long it had burned for. That could have been days or maybe even weeks ago by now; he didn’t have a clue. Plus, it was snowing more steadily since they reached the tree, so he figured that should have cooled down the area as well.

Despite Sebastian’s internal questioning, the pair enjoyed the warmth, letting it seep through their cold and tired bones. Felt their skin warming up from the icy chill of the snowflakes that had clung to them.

Sebastian sat down to take a load off and motioned for Joseph to do the same. They sat comfortably; huddling underneath the warmth of the tree, feeling more content now that they were out of the cold.

After a few moments, Sebastian noticed just how tired he was. He felt fatigued physically, and he could admit to himself he just wanted to rest. He looked over to his partner; he was already laid on his side, head resting on his arm and fast asleep underneath the pines of the tree.

Sebastian allowed the warmth to encompass him. He was so tired. So very tired, and it felt so good here, so safe and welcoming… He laid down close to Joseph, his head turned so he could look out over the landscape.

He passed out with the sight of the blood red poinsettias being covered by a bandage of white snow.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was dreaming.

He heard police sirens all around. Rushing firefighters and police officers everywhere. Screams accompanied by car radios choppy static.

He was numb. In front of him was his home burning down, being destroyed by the inferno, along with his life.

No way to help them…can’t reach them…burning to death…choking on smoke…

The smoke. The smoke was everywhere, and so was the heat. It was burning him, just like it was burning Lily and Myra. But it was okay, if he burned, he could be with them...

 

 

Sebastian woke up in pain, yelling when he felt the fire burning on his ribs.

He sat up and brushed the fire off of himself, rolling on the ground once to put it out.

It wasn’t just a dream. He started coughing and looked over to Joseph.

Pine needles were falling off the tree in small branches all around them, catching on Joseph’s clothing as he slept. _Shit_. Sebastian brushed away the small flames and shook Joseph the hell awake. They needed to _move_.

Joseph woke up with a confused look and then the fear was plain on his face once he saw the situation. Sebastian began to drag him out from underneath the flaming tree, feeling relieved when Joseph began moving on his own in his dazed stupor.

Finally outside the tree, at a decent distance away from the blaze, the pair inspected themselves for injuries. Nothing major; a slight cough from the smoke and some burnt holes in their clothes but otherwise they were glad to be unharmed.

They stared at the burning tree. The strings of lights were sparking and burning, branches falling off every which way, smoke rising high in the sky. What the fuck caused it?

Right on cue when Sebastian had that thought, he felt the air shift behind him and Joseph.

Sebastian whipped around; pulling out his pistol and aiming it at the location of the sound.

His heart dropped. He didn’t breathe. He didn’t move.

**Ruvik.**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter planned out, but after that I am still a bit fuzzy on what I want to happen immediately after. So if you have any ideas you would like incorporated into the fic let me know after chapter 5 appears. The chapters are coming out easier than I had hoped so it won’t be hard to fill in the spaces at this point. 
> 
> Also I have decided since this is my fic I will include whatever I want about Ruvik & Sebastian’s relationship, which probably means sexy times ahead. I will of course include warnings before every chapter that includes them. 
> 
> Hafwen


	5. Warm My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this earlier than planned because I'm happy finals are over.  
> Thank you LeslieLili26, Shurely, and Nate_Johns for your comments on the previous chapter.

* * *

 

Ruvik.

Sebastian exhaled slowly, trying to keep his heart rate down. He felt dread bubbling inside himself; whenever Ruvik was around hell was sure to follow. Sebastian steadied his body and his heart; he wouldn’t let Ruvik see his fear easily. He was stronger than that and had dedicated his life to stopping evil and helping others a long time ago. He would never quit when it really mattered.

Joseph was turned around now with his gun held up in the same fashion as Sebastian. They were both terrified, waiting for something to happen. They certainly weren’t going to initiate an attack on the robed man unless they had to; they knew what powers he possessed.

Ruvik was just staring them down 20 feet away. He wasn’t moving; his chest wasn’t even rising and falling to indicate he was alive. He was like a statue.

Ruvik’s robe was draped open to show his chest and abdominal muscles. He was lithe but not in a grotesque way, Sebastian thought to himself. He examined the scars that ran down the burned man’s body and wondered if Ruvik could still feel anything at all. His scars surprisingly didn’t bother Sebastian that much, it was mainly his eyes that unnerved him. Ruvik wasn’t ugly by any means; in fact he was even quite graceful in all of his movements.

Sebastian pulled himself out of his thoughts. He really needed to check himself. They could both be about to die and here he was thinking about the lunatics body. Maybe this place was making him crazy after all.

He focused his attention back on the situation. Ruvik hadn’t moved an inch aside from the wry smirk that slowly graced his features. Sebastian didn’t like that, not one bit.

“What do you want with us, Ruvik?” Sebastian growled at him.

Ruvik just stood there, turning his head slightly to the side as he examined Sebastian from afar.

“Well?” Sebastian said, feeling exasperated having to put up with Ruvik’s taunting demeanor.

“Just you.” Ruvik replied as he stared straight at him, his gaze piercing. Sebastian swore Ruvik could read right through him; read his mind even. 

Sebastian’s heart rate picked up again, beating hard against his ribs. He didn’t want to find out what Ruvik had up his sleeve for him. He kept his gun pointed at Ruvik, steady in his strong hand.

Ruvik continued to stand there and look at him. It was beginning to really bother Sebastian; he felt like he was being observed like an insect.

After a few seconds of held breath, Ruvik finally spoke again.

“Everything in this world belongs to me. This world itself is mine, _my_ creation, and therefore so is everything within it, including you,” he said in his low voice, looking pointedly at Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed and countered “You own only your insanity, Ruvik.”

Ruvik’s eyes squinted a fraction, conveying his disdain for what Sebastian said to him.

Sebastian had no warning other than that before Ruvik suddenly teleported in front of him. He flinched back, heart pounding in his chest as Ruvik’s eyes locked onto his own.

Nearby, Joseph too was momentarily frightened by Ruvik’s movement but trained his gun on him and fired from a few feet away. The bullet seemed almost to bounce around Ruvik. At first Joseph thought he had missed but when he fired again he saw the bullet quite literally ricochet off of some sort of invisible force.

Joseph breathed; waiting for the retaliation he knew was coming. Ruvik tore his gaze away from Sebastian and made a disgusted noise in his throat as he glanced at Joseph.

“You are nothing to me” Ruvik said coldly as he raised his hand.

Joseph was flung backwards into the inferno of the tree. Sebastian gasped as he heard the crack and cries of pain as Joseph’s body came in contact with it. He watched in dismay as his body fell a few feet to the snow covered ground below.

Sebastian was breathing heavy with worry and made a move to run over to his partner while he shoved his pistol back into his belt. But Ruvik stopped him, putting an arm out in front of Sebastian to block his path.

“He’s not going to die. If he can’t even pick himself up from that, what good is he to you?” Ruvik questioned, head tilted downward so that the shadow of his hood was covering his face.

Sebastian looked at Joseph’s body on the ground next to the tree. After a few seconds he saw Joseph crawl and then limp away from the flames, coughing hard, and finally laying on his side from pain and exhaustion.

Sebastian’s concerned gaze was dragged away when Ruvik forcefully balled his fist into the front of his shirt and tugged.

“Look at me” Ruvik commanded, keeping Sebastian still in front of him.

Sebastian did so, his copper gold eyes looking straight into Ruviks blue grey ones. He was transfixed by those eyes, mesmerized even. He couldn’t pull his gaze away and found he didn’t even want to. Sebastian felt like he wanted to be locked in that gaze forever despite his brain telling him this was very very dangerous. But Sebastian had a thing for danger, it came with the job.  

At the same time, his heart felt like it would burst forth from his chest. It was beating so hard he was surprised he didn’t have a heart attack and drop dead right there. He tried to control it by taking long, slow inhales and exhales through his nose, but he couldn’t slow it down with Ruvik looking at him like that. Sebastian felt himself starting to get turned on. He felt his body overheating; like fire was under his skin. How could _anyone_ look so deeply into his eyes like that without feeling... something? Ruvik’s eyes never blinked, looking cool and confident as his purposeful gaze made Sebastian’s heart flutter.

Sebastian saw possession in Ruvik’s eyes, possession and something else…was that lust he saw or was his mind playing tricks on him that Ruvik’s pupils were wider than before?

Sebastian felt his pulse quicken even more at that thought. His chest was a mess of butterflies and he felt a blush starting to run up his neck to his face. Fuck. There was no way he could blush like a fucking teenage girl because of a little held eye contact. He was certainly NOT blushing, he lied to himself, no way in hell.

The moment was broken when Sebastian saw movement out of the corner of his eye and was finally able to tear his gaze away from Ruvik’s. He turned his head and looked over at Joseph, who was finally getting himself up off of the ground weakly. He was obviously in some sort of pain but at least he was alive.

Ruvik clasped his fingers around Sebastian’s chin with his free hand, dragging his attention back to him yet again. He seemed slightly angry, Sebastian noticed, a far cry from the purposeful gaze he was giving him just moments before.

Ruvik looked like he was about to make a comment when a bullet whizzed past his hood.

He finally took his eyes off of Sebastian, irritation plain on his face at being interrupted.

Damn, Joseph was a fighter when he wanted to be, Sebastian thought as he pulled out his gun. He felt slightly ashamed at his own lack of action but tried to ignore it.

Joseph fired again at Ruvik, and the same results occurred just as they did earlier. He hit his mark but each time the bullets just ricocheted off the protective force surrounding him. Ruvik was stalking towards him now; his stride was graceful but predatory. This wasn’t good.

As Joseph turned to limp away from him, Ruvik stopped following and simply raised one burned hand into the air. Sebastian watched in horror as Joseph fell through a hole that had opened up in the ground below.

When Joseph disappeared, Sebastian felt new fury build up inside. He had only _just_ been reunited with his partner, someone he could depend on, and again he had been taken away from him.

Sebastian pointed his gun at Ruvik, firing a few bullets of his own in a futile attempt to weaken him somehow. Doing _something_ was better than nothing.

Ruvik’s body was confidently approaching him as barbed wire began coming forth at his will, it too making its way towards Sebastian’s location.

Sebastian turned and fled as quickly as he could. He didn’t know where he would run to but it didn’t matter and he knew it. In seconds, the barbed wire wrapped itself around his ankle, tripping him. He fell into the white snow under his feet, feeling thankful that he had put on his thick department-issued pants before he came here. The material was able to take most of the brunt force of the barbs, though he did feel their sting in a few spots. He felt himself being dragged backwards across the snow covered ground.

Sebastian tried to hold onto anything he could get his hands on, but all he could grab was handfuls of cold snow as he tried to slow his inevitable capture.

The dragging stops and Ruvik is infront of him, crouched down on one knee with his forearms resting on his thighs as he regarded Sebastian.

Sebastian looks up at him from his position on the ground. Again he is captivated by Ruvik’s eyes, though now they appear more inquisitive than anything else. Like he was looking for answers in Sebastian, though Sebastian was sure he had a lot more of his own for the man. He felt his heart start to hammer again as Ruvik observed him as he would a particularly interesting experiment.

“Your pulse speeds up when I look at you” Ruvik said quietly as he looked down on him.

“Yeah, that tends to happen to people who think they’re gonna die at any moment” Sebastian quipped back despite his position.

Ruvik leaned closer to him,” What is it that gives you passion, Sebastian?” he whispered in his low tone, “What is it that really makes your heart beat?”

Sebastian doesn’t like this line of questioning. He feels warmth in his cheeks despite the cold and tells himself its normal. He needed to change the subject.

“What’s with the Christmas shit?” Sebastian started,” I’ve seen decorations, been given presents, heard Christmas songs…why? What the hell is it for? What motive could you possibly have for it all?”

A smirk formed on Ruvik’s lips. Sebastian noticed one side was a bit higher than the other due to the damaged nerves and burns on his face.

“It’s for you” Ruvik said, plain as day.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, “Why?”

But Ruvik doesn’t answer him this time, just continues to smirk down at him and Sebastian _swears_ he can see an ulterior motive swimming behind those grey eyes.

It’s clear he wouldn’t be getting an answer so Sebastian changes the subject again. “What have you done with Joseph?”

Ruvik’s grin disappears as quickly as it had come, seemingly annoyed that Sebastian brought up Joseph.

“He’s gone somewhere, who knows,” Ruvik states darkly, sneering “What’s the matter _Seb_? Do you really miss that pathetic infant? Did you enjoy your little nap time with him under the tree?”

Sebastian contemplated Ruvik’s animosity for Joseph. That must’ve been why he set fire to the tree they had taken shelter under. But what did Ruvik care that Sebastian was reunited with his friend? Joseph was all he had in this place aside from Kidman, though he wasn’t as close to her.

“…He makes me sick.” Ruvik murmured with finality.

Ruvik didn’t give him time to respond. With a raised hand, he sent Sebastian into darkness.

The last thing Sebastian saw was the icy grey of Ruvik’s compelling eyes as he fell.

 

* * *

 


	6. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LeslieLili26, Shurely, and Nate_Johns for your comments on the previous chapter.

 

When Sebastian becomes conscious again after his fall, he doesn’t wake up inside the safe ward with Nurse Gutierrez giving him his usual wake up call. He doesn’t even end up in the city with haunts on every corner or inside of a building full of them. In fact, when he opens his eyes he can’t even make out whatever place he’s ended up in. No light was visible and Sebastian couldn’t see a damn thing aside from the darkness.

He felt stiff as hell. Sebastian figured he’d been in an uncomfortable position for a lengthy amount of time and…wait... Why can’t he stretch out all the way? Sebastian tried moving his legs from their position, realizing he was stuck in some sort of hole or something. He was able to shimmy a bit but there really wasn’t enough space to move around. When he tried to stand up straight he just ended up hitting his head off the low ceiling.

Panic rose within him; he didn’t like feeling defenseless like this. He tried to pull his erratic thoughts together. Was it an air duct? Some kind of chute?

Sebastian felt trapped; he put his hands out to feel his way around. It doesn’t take him long to realize there are walls on every side and the area couldn’t be more than 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide.

He started to kick the wall in front of him with his boot; there had to be a door to break down somewhere.

He turned himself around in the confined space, kicking and punching the various sides of it in an attempt to find his escape. He continued this for minutes, but to no avail. It was starting to feel way too cramped in here and he was starting to wear out. Sweat was starting to form at his back from exertion.

Sebastian stopped moving and tried to relax. Panicking was never a good option and he needed to calm down. Survival was impossible if he couldn’t even think straight, damnit.

He was breathing heavier now, but after he quit his efforts he was able to hear some faint sounds coming from outside the confined space. Sebastian held his breath, trying to listen closely to the noise. It sounded careful and methodically spaced out; someone singing?

Sebastian discovered that the sound was more Christmas music. This time it sounded like…”All I want for Christmas is you”? He didn’t know Ruvik was so into music, especially music as…nice?  as this.

Suddenly during his thoughts he felt like there was an earthquake. After a few seconds he realized that he had actually been moved; like he was being raised into the air…was he being carried? What the fuck? Was he inside a crate or something?

He was panicking again. He didn’t know where he was being taken or why, the last thing he could remember was the encounter with Ruvik and that hadn’t exactly ended swimmingly. Joseph was missing and so was he now, apparently.

“Hey! What the hell is going on! Where am I?” Sebastian questioned whomever or whatever was carrying him.

He didn’t receive a verbal response, instead everything shook and he tumbled around. “Well fuck you too” he mumbled as he tried to maintain a sense of balance. After the shaking stopped he heard the sound of the music getting louder as he was carried to whatever destiny awaited him.

He felt gravity disappear for a moment before he hit the ground.

“-fuck!” Sebastian said, feeling off put by the surprise landing. He couldn’t have fallen from very high but god he wasn’t ready for it. His ass ached from the impact.

“I told you to try and be gentle” came Ruvik’s voice from outside his prison.

Sebastian froze, his pain forgotten. Was Ruvik going to experiment on him? Open his crate and then his head? He heard heavy footsteps walking away from him, and a door close.

Sebastian took action. He changed his position, back to the floor and feet in the air above his chest. Using all the strength he could muster he kicked both legs at the top. His efforts finally gave way to freedom. There was a tearing sound and suddenly he could hear the outside world clearly. He saw his chance to get a jump on Ruvik and quickly stuck his head out.

Sebastian scanned the room looking for Ruvik’s form.

He has to turn all the way around to finally see him.

Ruvik is sitting in a rather plush looking loveseat. Actually, he looks like he’s _lounging_ in a rather plush looking loveseat. The chair is a deep red color, a stark contrast to Ruvik’s pale skin and robes. He’s got his legs crossed and one arm draped across the back of the couch, the other resting at his side. And he’s just sitting there staring directly at Sebastian who’s still inside the…box?

Sebastian looks down around him to see he _was_ stuck inside of a thick box. A heavily wrapped one at that, it must have been wrapped over 10 times in sturdy red and gold paper. Not only that, but he also notices for the first time that there’s a red bow and ribbon loosely hanging around his neck. What…?

He takes his eyes away from the box again to look back at Ruvik, unwilling to take his attention off of him for too long.

“Merry Christmas to me” Ruvik states with an eloquent raise of his hand and what Sebastian thinks is a glint in his eye, “Though, you’ve opened yourself too early. You were supposed to be passed out until tomorrow.”

Sebastian doesn’t even know what to say to that other than, “What?”

Ruvik only smirks and continues to look down at him from his chair.

Sebastian knows he’s in a bad situation as he rips the bow off of himself. He tries looking for a way out, noticing he’s in some type of foyer or living room with a clock in the corner, a large fire place & mantle, a second couch near the one Ruvik was sitting on, and a record player. Well, at least that explained the source of the music. He also noticed a large set of double doors at the far end of the room behind Ruvik’s seat.

Ruvik stands up off of the couch and Sebastian recoils at the motion, sending his box rolling backward as he tumbles out of it. Sebastian recovers quickly and he’s running on pure instinct when he gets up and makes a bee line for the door.

Of course, when he reaches the door it won’t even open. He should have expected that, really. This was Ruvik’s territory and he was totally, utterly fucked. Sebastian’s still got his eyes on the door in front of his face as his hand dejectedly leaves the handle. His heart is racing again; there’s no way out of this, he thinks.

He slowly turns back around to face Ruvik.

 

\--- 

 

Ruvik knows he’s enjoying himself far too much but honestly can’t find it in himself to care, this is the most amusement he’s had in a while and he was going to cherish it.

Sebastian is turned around now and looking at him with fear in his gold eyes. Ruvik wishes he wasn’t so frightened of him but he loved seeing all of Sebastian’s expressions and acts of desperation.

When Ruvik stood up he hadn’t anticipated Sebastian would flinch away from him so strongly. He was almost sad that Sebastian feared him that deeply but he shook it off. He knew that despite his fear Sebastian had still managed to try to escape, so that was a small consolation. Sebastian felt fear, but he wasn’t boring. Not simple and easy to manipulate like the others. He knew how to survive instinctually.

Ruvik stared back at Sebastian from across the dimly lit room. He felt Sebastian’s thoughts and emotions. There was fear and trepidation, but there was also determination and a desire to live at the forefront of his mind.

Ruvik decided to walk over to Sebastian; he wanted to be closer to him. He strode over slowly while watching his reaction.

Sebastian was breathing heavy, heart hammering away in his chest. Ruvik was only a foot away from him now, he could see the outline of Sebastian’s muscles as they tensed at his approach. Ruvik wanted to feel them. He allowed his eyes to scan over his form. Ruvik had studied the human body for years, memorized every part of it, but Sebastian’s was one he could easily find himself obsessed with.

He wanted to feel Sebastian’s power. His warmth. His life. He wanted to know every part of Sebastian, his mind included. He would have him. Sebastian was his to do with as he pleased, and Ruvik knew he could please him as well. Sebastian just had to accept it. He had to.

Ruvik looked back up into Sebastian’s face. He noticed Sebastian’s cheeks were a bit flushed.

Very slowly, Ruvik reached one hand out between them. He heard Sebastian suck in a breath but that couldn’t deter him. He placed his hand right over the spot where he knew Sebastian’s heart was.

He felt the strong erratic pulse vibrating against his hand for only a second before Sebastian bolted.

 

 ---

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

Sebastian bolted around Ruvik. He had already let Ruvik touch him without resistance and he’d be damned before he just stood there and accepted death so willingly. He had to get his head in the game.

He frantically looked around the room trying to find any possible exit he could have missed. A mirror, a window, a laundry chute; _anything_ would be good right about now.

The fireplace.

There was no fire burning inside so he quickly figured it’d be safe enough. If it was even possible to climb without getting stuck inside that is.

Sebastian leaped over a couch and scrambled over to the mantle. He ducked his head under and looked above, seeing his escape route blocked by a metal grate inside of the chimney. So much for surviving. When would he ever catch a break?

He turned back around, moving to the opposite side of the room to get distance between himself and Ruvik, but this time he knew there were no more options. He was going to die in here at the hands of a madman, or worse.

“Did you really think you could climb up the chimney?”

Sebastian heard Ruvik ask him the question but he couldn’t see where he was in the dim room.

“I know who you are Seb, and you’re no Santa Claus.”

Sebastian had his guard up. He pulled out his pistol but at this point he couldn’t even remember if he had used up all his bullets firing at Ruvik beforehand. Hell, he didn’t know if the bullets would even work against him considering what happened last time.

Ruvik suddenly appeared directly in front of him, but he didn’t flinch this time. He was ready for it and held his gun up to Ruvik’s scarred chest. He didn’t want to kill him, but if he could save more lives from being lost, he knew he had to.

Ruvik didn’t even make a move to unarm Sebastian. He just willingly stood there with the muzzle pointed at him. Sebastian was screwed.

“I _know_ you, Sebastian,” Ruvik said in his low voice,”You belong to me.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Sebastian said confidently.

“Are you so sure? Why can’t you pull the trigger then? If you killed me now, you could save everyone you care about. Joseph, Kidman, and dear little Leslie.”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed, “Not everyone.”

“Who else is there then?”

Sebastian paused before speaking. “You.” he said looking squarely into Ruvik’s eyes.

Ruvik didn’t say anything for a moment. He seemed to be processing what he had said. Good, at least Ruvik wasn’t the only one who could catch people off guard, Sebastian thought.

 

\---

 

Ruvik was struck when Sebastian had said he wanted to save _him._

Because _he_ didn’t need saving; he was a god. He was in control of everything and held everyone’s lives in his hands. He could pull the strings any time he pleased, and he did. He owned everything and everyone and no amount of heroics on Sebastian’s part could take that fact away.

Ruvik smirked at him after a few moments of stillness.

“You think you can save your god?” he asked Sebastian.

“No, but I can save a man.”

“I am no man. I have surpassed that.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything but kept his determined look on his face. Ruvik knew he was trying to find a way to persuade him but it wouldn’t happen. Ruvik didn’t need saving. All he needed was total control, and he had already gained that through STEM aside from the few exceptions which had found their way unwittingly into his domain. Though aside from Sebastian, they were all too simple to be of any significance.

Ruvik was tired of this topic. He leaned in closer to Sebastian, feeling the gun start to dig into his bare chest. He knew the gun was touching him even with his damaged nerves. Though feeling was faint in many areas he was still aware of them in STEM, just like he was aware of everything in his world.

“You won’t shoot me, Sebastian,” Ruvik stated.

“I will if I have to.”

“You won’t shoot me,” He repeated, taking a step closer into Sebastian’s personal space. He had Sebastian backed up against the wall now.

Ruvik knew Sebastian was starting to lower his gun, he didn’t feel it pressing so hard into his chest. He soon heard the clink of metal as it was put away.

His bare chest was nearly against Sebastian’s clothed one now. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. He wanted to bask in it. There were no more than a few inches between them and Ruvik needed to be closer than that.

“I asked you before, what makes your heart beat,” Ruvik said softly,” but I already know the answer.”

Sebastian just continued to look at him without showing any sort of reaction other than the uncontrollable beating of his heart.

Ruvik again raised his hand, itching to touch Sebastian after his last attempt had been cut short. He put his hand in the same spot as before, though this time Sebastian didn’t flee the contact. Ruvik felt how quickly Sebastian’s heart was pumping; each beat sending blood and oxygen to every part of his body through his veins.

Ruvik knew it wasn’t a matter of whether or not Sebastian wanted this between them; it was whether or not he would accept what he truly craved.

Ruvik took a small step back and moved his hand lower, allowing his hand and his gaze to travel across Sebastian’s midsection. He could feel the hard muscle underneath the layers of clothing. He was feeling more positive knowing Sebastian was allowing this. Ruvik’s hand trembled slightly at that thought.

 Ruvik slowly unbuttoned Sebastian’s vest. He heard more than saw Sebastian suck in a breath and then swallow hard at the gesture, but he was determined to continue. He just needed to push more.

 

\---

 

This was crazy.

Sebastian couldn’t fathom why Ruvik was touching him like this. He was trying to steady out his breathing but with Ruvik’s hand on him he couldn’t manage it. He felt like his body was on fire again; the heat flowing around in his chest and lungs, circling his heart before spreading through his entire system. His head was swimming with questions and building tension. Was he really going to allow this? Would he let Ruvik touch him without any struggle? Why was his body not shuddering with disgust under his touch?

Sebastian was drawn out of his thoughts when Ruvik tugged his shirt out of its tucked position in his pants. His body tensed, waiting for something. He imagined Ruvik’s hand would feel cold, but when one palm rested against his abdominal muscles it was surprisingly warm. Hot, even; like Ruvik was overheating as well. Sebastian was barely able to keep still with his touching. He felt like every nerve inside was hyperaware - like his body was clearly feeling the intent in Ruvik’s treatment.

Sebastian looked into Ruvik’s face. There was no malice in his expression and he just looked inquisitive and calm, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s bare skin while the hand traced his muscles. His eyes appeared downcast and sincere, if he could get himself to believe Ruvik could ever feel sincere about anything.

Sebastian felt Ruvik’s hand travel up higher under his shirt. Ruvik’s other one had begun helping the first, lifting the cloth up so Ruvik could see better. Sebastian found it almost endearing that Ruvik was studying him so intently. He allowed him to explore; the heat of Ruvik’s palm warming Sebastastian’s chest wherever their skin touched.

Sebastian was shocked at himself for allowing a murderer to touch him like this. Somehow he had allowed his fear to melt away into lust. In the moment it was like everything else was slipping away. It was just Ruvik and him. All of his attention was only aware of the other man’s careful ministrations. He could feel Ruvik slightly shaking; his hand quivering over his skin. Ruvik ran his hands down his entire chest and stomach once, and Sebastian shivered with a need for more.

He hated to admit it to even himself but god damnit he _was_ enjoying it. He hadn’t been touched in such a way in a long time, and he allowed his senses to revel in it, at least for the moment. Even though it was such a simple action, such a basic feeling of skin on skin, he felt like he was getting addicted to it. His entire being felt alight when Ruvik touched him – like he was permeating each and every one of his senses. The entire situation felt too intimate. Somewhere inside his brain was screaming at him. He was going too far; but he was already too far gone to stop. He couldn’t bring himself to prevent Ruvik and couldn’t stop the heat building in his lower abdomen. 

Sebastian had his eyes squeezed shut and his breath was coming out more and more irregular. He was focusing on the fleeting feeling of Ruvik’s hand. One moment it was over his pecs and the next it was next to his navel, constantly igniting his senses in different places. His chest was rising and falling faster with every passing moment.

Sebastian sucked in a shaky breath when he felt Ruvik’s hand linger at his hips too long, his fingers brushing over the waistline of his pants. He felt the bright white shock of arousal descend down his spine.

He grit his teeth together – he needed to think clearly and take back the control he knew he had just given up. He took his hands off the wall behind him and reached for Ruvik’s wrists.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being finished a lot later than I wanted it to be, but it's longer than my normal chapters and I've been swamped with life so I won't beat myself up.  
> However the chapter really kicked my ass and I ended up reshaping the fic because of it lol, but I think it's for the better :)
> 
> Hafwen


	7. Tiny Tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the worst ideas for chapter titles. Lol.

 

“Ru-“ Sebastian clears the gruff out of his voice before continuing “Ruvik – stop this.”

He **has** to stop. His pants were feeling tighter than before; desire and lust swirled together, enveloping him. Part of him wanted to allow it to continue; allow himself to let go, accept his erotic thoughts, and give himself up to Ruvik in this moment. Carnal images flashed through his mind. He groans once, low in his throat, and tries to control his thinking. Ruvik’s eyes flash heatedly up to his.

He’s finally got his hands wrapped around Ruvik’s wrists, gently halting his movements. Their skin is burning up against each other now and there’s no excuse for it. Ruvik doesn’t do anything and just allows Sebastian to hold him still.

“Ruvik…” Sebastian repeats, unsure how to continue.

Those icy grey eyes were captivating as ever and Sebastian knew that this time he definitely wasn’t imagining the sheer force of lust that was within that gaze. He swallowed. Their eyes didn’t leave each other. Sebastian felt the tension roaring back and forth between the two of them - eyes conveying more than words ever could. He wanted…

Ruvik opened his mouth to say something, but at the same moment they heard the barely audible creak of a door open on the other side of the room.

 

\---

 

Ruvik had to tear his gaze away from Sebastian’s. He hadn’t expected to allow himself to get so caught up in their actions. But when Sebastian was looking at him with pupils blown wide, his every thought filled with pleasures of the flesh…Ruvik shivered. He felt physically strained as he looked away to the sound of the noise.

Irritation spread through him upon seeing Leslie standing there with his pale face peeking inside the door.

To his displeasure, Ruvik felt Sebastian take his hands off of him too quickly for his liking. If only Leslie hadn’t been snooping about, he didn’t like being interrupted. Ruvik sensed Sebastian’s sensual thoughts melting away to surprise.

“Leslie” Ruvik said gravely, “I told you you could play wherever you wanted but if a door is closed it means _do not enter_.”

Leslie looked fearfully self-conscious for a moment before starting to close the door. That is until he noticed Sebastian standing in the room.

“Seb…astian?” he gasped quietly in surprise.

“Hi Leslie” Sebastian replied with only a hint of his own surprise showing in his tone. He obviously hadn’t expected to see Leslie here but Ruvik hadn’t felt a need to tell him of his presence.

Leslie opened up the door fully and came inside, immediately going over to Sebastian and giving his midsection a squeeze. Sebastian looked bewildered for a moment before returning the hug awkwardly, trying his best not to appear flustered from what was happening mere moments before.

“Sebastian! Sebastian! Together!” Leslie cooed happily as they embraced.

Ruvik felt a rush of possession. Intense jealousy formed inside him at their camaraderie. He looked at Sebastian’s calm but pleased expression; he could only see the back of Leslie’s head as he had his face tucked up against Sebastian’s stomach but Ruvik knew he was happily excited.

He reigned in his emotions. He didn’t understand why Sebastian cared about saving such a weakling like Leslie but just like before, he noticed that Sebastian looked genuinely content meeting up with someone he cared about. Ruvik remembered his reason for bringing them here. He would have to allow the contact, for now.

 

\---

 

Sebastian glanced at Ruvik while Leslie was hugging him. **Oh**. He did _not_ like the expression on his face. Ruvik was looking at Leslie like he was a terrible annoyance, though he seemed to control his features after a moment, to Sebastian’s relief.

A minute passed before Ruvik spoke, turning his back on the hugging pair and walking toward the double doors.  “Come now, Leslie, let’s go back to the other room.”

Leslie looked up from his position against Sebastian and let him go. He started to walk forward but then decided to reach his hand back for one of Sebastian’s instead. Sebastian regarded Leslie’s delicate fingers as they gripped his calloused ones.

Sebastian felt nervous for Leslie. He didn’t want Ruvik to get pissed off at him but he also couldn’t deny the poor kid anything if he tried. The kid’s fist was a lot smaller than his own and infinitely more fragile. He suppressed a sigh when he thought of Leslie trying to survive inside STEM alone. In that moment Sebastian vowed to keep Leslie and everyone else safe - no matter the cost.

Ruvik didn’t bother to look back at them. Sebastian figured he was ignoring Leslie’s antics for the moment, though he didn’t know if his irritation would return later. He kept a wary eye on the robed man’s back.

They followed Ruvik out of the room and into a hallway. The floor was covered in thick red carpet and the walls were beautifully designed. There were intricate lights spaced out every few feet along the walls and everything looked new instead of the decrepit state he remembered from his previous visit. Obviously they were inside of Ruvik’s mansion, though Sebastian didn’t remember seeing this part of the house. Maybe Ruvik had redecorated for the holidays? It was hard for Sebastian to imagine, but the place really didn’t feel as…dead, as before.

Sebastian watched as Ruvik peered back at them while they walked. His eyed focused first on their joined hands, brows knitting together slightly before looking up to Sebastian’s face. Sebastian saw something fierce there but refused to remove his hand from Leslie’s. Ruvik looked away.

The little shit was jealous, Sebastian thought for the first time with shock.

After a short deal of traversing the halls, Leslie holding Sebastian’s hand tightly the entire time, they ended up outside an ornate wooden door. The trio entered, and once inside Leslie finally felt comfortable enough to let go.

Sebastian could see why; they had entered a large library full of books on shelves that covered every wall. Some books were scattered around the floor; some stacked and some alone. And around those books were toy train tracks. Sebastian could see a model train move slowly around the room along the ones that were set up. Leslie ran over to the engine and immediately began following closely behind, watching it chug along the floor with glee clear on his face.

Sebastian took his attention off of Leslie to look around the room. The ceiling was extremely high; it seemed 3 stories tall. The far wall was covered in long windows and a wooden staircase began in the middle of the room leading to the upper floor of the library. He noticed a desk and a few suitable chairs scattered. Moonlight was shining through the windows and mixed with the low lights spread around the room, casting a soft glow on all of the hardwood and books. It felt peaceful. The only sounds in the room came from Leslie and his engine.

Sebastian went further into the room, ignoring Ruvik and taking a seat on the floor near the train’s controls. He pushed a small red button labeled “Whistle” and heard the sound of the engine blaring from across the room. Leslie giggled excitedly at that and said “Again!” Sebastian complied, pressing the button every few moments. He was honestly happy that Leslie had found something to be occupied with even if it was temporarily inside a madman’s home.

Sebastian knew Ruvik was watching him from the doorway. After a moment he heard soft footfalls and then Ruvik speak, “Why do you bother being nice to him? He has nothing to offer you.”

“That’s just who I am, Ruvik. Maybe you should do the same, its Christmas Eve after all.” Sebastian replied.

Ruvik huffed at that. “It’s _my_ holiday; I’ll do what I want with it.”

“I see, so because you’re “God” you consider this to be _your_ holiday, huh?” Sebastian thought it was ridiculous and let his attitude seep into his voice.  

Ruvik didn’t respond to that and simply stood next to Sebastian then, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian glanced at the pale hand with distrust clear on his face before looking up.

“I have other things to attend to, you can stay here, _playing,_ if you wish” Ruvik said, “You don’t need to be anywhere else.”

Sebastian nodded slowly at him. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying his time spent here but it was a hell of a lot better than being hunted by zombies out in the city. He wouldn’t just sit idly knowing he had his own objectives. If he had time away from Ruvik he could at least form some sort of plan.

Ruvik looked at him for another moment before turning for the door. Sebastian felt the hand on his shoulder trail down over his bicep before disappearing. He tilted his head to watch him leave, seeing the other man pause at the door to look back at him. There was a promise held in Ruvik’s pale eyes, and it said “We aren’t finished,” before slipping through the door.

 

\---

 

Sebastian was grateful for the time away from Ruvik because not only would he try to think of a plan but also try to figure out just _what the fuck_ was going on with him. He was currently on the floor of the library next to Leslie, both of them sitting in comfortable silence while setting up a new path for the train engine to follow.

He hadn’t expected Ruvik to treat him in such a way when he woke up. There was no reason for it, he told himself. Ruvik was just a creep, that’s it. And the way his body reacted? That had to have been Ruvik’s doing too, right? Why else would he feel so strange every time Ruvik looked at him…? Or touched him…?

He ran his hands through his hair, trying not to think about the implications of the affair in the other room. Sebastian knew he enjoyed it, that was obvious by his reaction, but was it _really_ him? Or was it Ruvik toying around in his mind? He didn’t want to think about the true power Ruvik had. If he had as much power over him as Sebastian was telling himself he did, it was bad. If he didn’t, it was _also_ bad, because _that_ meant Sebastian couldn’t even control himself and _it was all his choice_. He didn’t know if the latter or former was scarier.

Sebastian knew deep in his heart Ruvik wasn’t influencing him, no matter what he tried to tell himself. He hadn’t felt any different than normal, no shrill buzzing in his ears, no dizzy hallucinations. The man had always been able to unnerve him with his eyes but lately it had been different. The glances and sustained eye contact had taken on a new meaning for the both of them. Sebastian had felt the shift even before this little holiday, though he hadn’t realized _how_ it shifted. He hadn’t realized the tension was steadily growing, building up into…that. He scrubbed his hands over his face. What was he supposed to do? Fight it? Give in?

He didn’t have a fucking clue, but he did know it was time to think of an action plan. Sebastian set his thoughts aside, still feeling his mood clouded by lust.

“Leslie?” Sebastian said to the white haired boy.

Leslie looked up at him, his pale eyes curious.

“How did you get into Ruvik’s house, Leslie? Did he bring you here, or did you get in by yourself?” Sebastian asked him.

Leslie looked back down at the tracks for a moment, thinking. “Brought here.” He said simply.

“By who?” Sebastian questioned, “Ruvik?”

Leslie shrugged his small shoulders, obviously not in the mood to allow Sebastian to find out anything useful. After a moment Leslie looked back up at him. “Ruvik… brought Sebastian here?”

“Yeah, he had me wrapped up in a present box, complete with a bow” Sebastian told him, hilarity coloring his voice as he realized how funny it actually sounded.  

Leslie had a small smile on his face as he fiddled with a piece of the track.

“Ruvik says “Sebastian is a gift”,” Leslie imitated. “Ruvik likes Sebastian. Likes him very much” he said innocently but with conviction.

Sebastian nearly scoffed at Leslie before allowing his previous thoughts to come rolling back to him. Ruvik wished himself a Merry Christmas and said something about Sebastian opening himself too early…so he _was_ Ruvik’s present?  Ruvik already had it cemented in his mind that he owned everyone in STEM, so what was the point of _that_ little scenario? Sebastian had too many unexplained questions about Ruvik’s motives rumbling through his brain.

Ruvik likes Sebastian, Leslie had told him. Well he had a funny way of showing it, though he had been more…gentle with him, if that was a plausible way to define his actions. Normally Sebastian would’ve received some extra bruises and cuts via Ruvik and his monsters but he hadn’t experienced too much of either since he left the safe ward.

Sebastian couldn’t explain it and gave up trying. He kept getting distracted by his thoughts and it seemed like Leslie didn’t have any sort of escape route for him to use…

“Hey Leslie,” Sebastian intoned, suddenly hit with an idea, “Have you explored Ruvik’s house since you got here?”

Leslie nodded his head happily as he continued to set up pieces of track.

“Do you think you could show me around?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter! I loveee reading all of them, I don't know anyone outside of AO3 who is as in love with these characters as I am so seeing all the appreciation for the fic makes me happy <3  
> This update came a lot sooner bc I feel bad I took so long with the last one lol. I plan on writing up the next one tomorrow (hopefully) so keep your eyes peeled!  
> Also, I have decided to keep this fic more nice and less dark. I was gonna go for a mix but tbh my brain is too kind to associate Christmas with bad stuff so yeah there it is. Don't expect everyone to suddenly start singing Christmas carols though lol I like to keep a modicum of realism.


	8. Rosy Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented.

 

Broken. Broken. Again, fucking _broken._

Every bathroom Sebastian entered had its mirror destroyed. Muffled music came from the sharp and shattered pieces but none of them were large enough to get through to the safe ward.

He cursed Ruvik for thinking ahead, pounding his fist against the wall once. Leslie was standing outside the bathroom and when Sebastian glanced back at him the poor boy looked nervous. Probably because of his irritation, he’d guessed.

Sebastian let out a suffering sigh and exited. They had already looked through 10 different washrooms trying to find a mirror still intact and he was convinced Ruvik had every single one in the mansion ruined beyond use. The only positive thing that came out of the endeavor was that Sebastian now knew more of the mansion’s layout. He wasn’t able to find any hidden exits so the information probably wouldn’t do him much good, but his brain still filed it away. Maybe he’d really need the toilet or something. Sebastian rubbed at his face, trying to think of a new plan.

It felt like a few hours must have passed since Ruvik left them. They had wandered multiple hallways, the entire time Leslie enjoying the walk and Sebastian constantly looking for ways to get out. Most of the rooms had decorations in them, be it tinsel or wreaths or Christmas swag hung about the doorways. It was kind of nice to see that Ruvik was in the Christmas spirit, even if he _was_ being an egotistic ass about it. The atmosphere was surprisingly comforting to Sebastian despite feeling trapped like a rat.

Escape was hopeless right now, he thought. Ruvik probably had the whole place sealed up tight; many of the dozens of doors had been locked and when Sebastian tried prying open the windows they hadn’t budged. He had to find other options. Maybe he could trick Ruvik into freeing him somehow, or maybe there was something he overlooked … was it possible to stick the mirror pieces back together? Where was the glue, damnit?

Sebastian ran a hand through his tussled hair; he was desperate to try anything at this point. His predicament went against everything in his mind that told him to survive. “If you’re stuck, you’re fucked” his brain chided repeatedly at him.

Another part of his brain was secretly pleased however. Being stuck here wasn’t actually that bad; _his body could attest to that,_ he thought bitterly as heat rushed to his cheeks.

He kept thinking to himself as they made their way down the end of the hall. Did he want to form any type of relationship with Ruvik? Was that even an option right now? He had shit to do, saving the world and all from Ruvik’s plot – whatever the fuck _that_ was. Ruvik hadn’t been up to no good recently as far as Sebastian could tell but he still didn’t trust him. Anything could be lurking behind the icy grey eyes.   

Ruvik _was_ his type though - Sebastian could admit that. Slightly shorter than him, a bit of a temper, a bit controlling…yeah. His departed wife possessed those qualities as well and they had had a _fantastic_ romance together. But that was different. Back then, he didn’t have to worry about the fate of the people he cared about at every moment. Joseph had been his partner for years; they had been in their fair share of dangerous situations, but **nothing** compared to life in STEM. STEM was a living nightmare you couldn’t wake up from, complete with a creepy antagonist who wanted to kill you for no reason. Though, Sebastian wasn’t sure if Ruvik wanted to kill _him_ just yet.

Sebastian looked around him, drawing himself out of his thoughts. He had been thinking too deeply and hadn’t remembered how they got into this room. There were boxes scattered about and many tall floor-to-ceiling shelves for storage. Lots of things sat on the shelves ranging from cans to sewing needles to bandaids; just a litany of random items.

Sebastian noticed that Leslie had been trying to reach something on a shelf and was stepped up onto his tiptoes. He began walking over to get it down for him but Leslie gasped, finally able to grab it himself. He held it close to his chest and Sebastian saw that it was a thin blanket with a black and white plaid print.

Leslie held the blanket out to Sebastian, “Nice!” he said happily.

“It is nice Leslie, good find.” Sebastian replied.

He stepped closer to the boy and held out his hands. Leslie complied and gave the blanket over to him. It was very thin but it felt quite soft, Sebastian thought. He quickly unfolded the blanket, shaking it out once to make sure nothing was hiding in it, and draped it behind Leslie’s shoulders, tying the material together in front of the boy’s chest and neck.

“There, now you’re Super Leslie.” Sebastian spoke proudly, stepping back to look at his work. “Fighting crime and taking names.”

Leslie smiled and laughed, looking down at himself before turning in circles to admire his new flowing cape. After a moment he instead took to running around the shelves with his arms in the air like Super Man; cape billowing behind him.

A small smile crept onto Sebastian’s face. At least Leslie could be happy like this even though it’s for such simple reasons, he mused. He watched Leslie rush around the room before disappearing behind a wall of boxes in the far corner.

Sebastian went over to the boxes, peering around them to see where Leslie had gone. Behind them was a heavy wooden ladder in the corner that lead up vertically into a square hole in the ceiling. Only darkness was visible beyond. Leslie stood at the bottom, looking up above. Probably contemplating climbing, Sebastian thought before going over to him.

“You want to go up?” he asked.

Leslie nodded his head enthusiastically and put his hands on the ladder.

“Are you sure Super Leslie can handle it by himself? It looks pretty scary, who knows what kind of baddies lurk up there?” Sebastian questioned him.

Leslie looked contemplative. He glanced back up into the darkness for a moment but his face showed determination. Leslie nodded his head again at Sebastian and started to slowly climb up to the top.

Sebastian was surprised Leslie had been so bold. He figured he was gonna have to go check it out first for him, but Leslie – no, _Super_ Leslie – had some brand-new courage. Sebastian watched him confidently climb up, and finally reach the opening at the top. Leslie poked his head inside and didn’t appear to see anything scary since he went right in after a moment. Sebastian sighed. He hoped Leslie would be fine up there; he didn’t want to follow him around too closely and hurt his newfound bravery.

A short moment passed before the air shifted behind him. Sebastian turned around, already knowing who would be standing there.

Ruvik appeared a few feet away, walking closer to him and the ladder. Sebastian took his eyes off Ruvik to look back up, making sure Leslie wasn’t in any sort of trouble. He didn’t see or hear anything strange and looked back to Ruvik who was much closer now. So close, in fact, that Sebastian backed up a step, his back pressing against the ladder.

“Figures the baddy would be down here with me instead” Sebastian said.

Ruvik smirked. He drew even closer to Sebastian and put his hands on either side of his head against the wooden sides of the ladder.

“What’s the detective to do?” Ruvik questioned lightly, his eyes on Sebastian’s.

“Find an escape.”

“But what if there is none?” Ruvik leaned in close and Sebastian was starting to feel anxious again. He knew he was in a bad position, trapped between Ruvik’s arms and body. He felt his chest fill with contained adrenaline. He needed to move to an exit and get some space between them so he could _think_.  

 Ruvik’s mouth was next to his ear, “What if you don’t really _want_ an escape?”

Sebastian shivered. Ruvik’s voice was so close and low it sent quivering ripples through his brain and down his spine. He shut his eyes and grits his teeth as he feels a hot tongue glide once against the cartilage of his ear. Heat rushed to his groin, his member perking up at the contact. Fucking hell.

He was defenseless in this spot, and he didn’t know when Leslie would decide to come back. What would Leslie think was happening if he caught them together like this? He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

Ruvik had his forehead resting on him, arms still encircling his head. Was this a weak point? Could Sebastian take advantage? A better question was _would_ he even, and the answer was no. Sebastian just stood there asking himself why this was happening to him, why he had some kind of crush on a man who never ceased to make his life difficult in any way possible. He did nothing but breathe, standing there with the robed man resting against him.

 

\---

 

Ruvik felt like the one who was stuck. He had to slow down. He wanted Sebastian, needed him even, but he couldn’t just force it. He didn’t want that. He wanted Sebastian to give himself up willingly, accept what Ruvik _knew_ he wanted just as much.

It could be so easy. All he had to do was hold Sebastian down, tell to him the deepest truths of his being, bait him and watch him struggle internally. Ruvik could have what he wanted whenever he wanted, but it would be different. It wouldn’t be of Sebastian’s own volition. Ruvik wouldn’t have gained anything but a slave and that wasn’t what he was after.

He wanted Sebastian’s fire. He wanted everything that made him who he was. All of his scars, his traumas, his struggles. His mental processes and everything that came with them. Ruvik wanted to know Sebastian inside and out, but without Sebastian’s acquiescence it would mean nothing. He would be just another test subject; another pawn to use. Ruvik didn’t think of him like that.

Ruvik took his head off Sebastian’s shoulder and looked at him face to face. Sebastian had his emotions: Confusion, turmoil, maybe embarrassment. Ruvik read them easily enough, his arousal included. Arousal was something new to Ruvik and Sebastian sent waves of it whenever they were close like this. Ruvik let it roll over him as he had done before. This was a deep part of Sebastian and it drew Ruvik to him all the more when he had first experienced it in STEM, the discovery leading to his realization of his feelings.

He leaned closer, allowing his chest to brush up against Sebastian’s. He felt the strong heart beating and wondered if Sebastian could feel his own.

“What do you want with me?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Ruvik didn’t want to answer him. He knew Sebastian wasn’t stupid, could feel the man’s brain working, coming up with many ideas, most of them correct in nature but not totally hitting their mark. His own breathing was coming out harder knowing what he was about to do. He’d never done this before but it felt right. He bent his head lower, eyes lidded, lips hovering close to Sebastian’s. He could just…

He threw caution to the wind and allowed their lips to touch. It was soft and Sebastian didn’t react at first as far as Ruvik could tell with his eyes closed. But then he felt it. Sebastian pushed back, timidly at the start, as though he wasn’t totally sure with himself, before pressing into him hard. Ruvik stifled a noise in his throat. Passion, he thought.

Ruvik pulled back, unwilling to do anything more to him when Sebastian hadn’t agreed yet. His lips tingled pleasantly and he felt warmth radiate through his body. A wave of affection rolled off Sebastian’s mind and Ruvik had to steady himself; he wanted so badly to touch him as he had done earlier. To go further, see more skin, feel _everything_. But he couldn’t risk doing it again. Sebastian had to do it himself.

He looked closely at Sebastian. There was a blush on the man’s face, his mouth open slightly in dulling shock, golden eyes searching his own. Ruvik thought the look suited him.

“It’s your choice.” he said finally as he took his hands off the ladder. He forced himself to back away.

 

\---

 

Did that really just happen, Sebastian thought. Had Ruvik really kissed him like that?

Why would he do that? What was his motive? What did it mean for them? What did he mean “it’s up to you”? Questions upon questions popped up in his head one after another and he wasn’t prepared to answer them all. He looked at Ruvik, who seemed to have lost his former assertive attitude.

Sebastian tried to take himself down a notch. So Ruvik had kissed him. Okay. That was there. That happened. Ruvik had said it was up to him. Did that mean he had a choice in all of this?

Sebastian knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to continue where they left off, throw off his inhibitions. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. What of everyone else? Leslie, Joseph, Kidman? Sebastian still had a job to do here even if his emotions were getting the best of him.

He didn’t answer Ruvik. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to tell the truth either. He didn’t know what the consequences would be and it didn’t look like Ruvik was demanding an answer right this moment.

A thump came from the ceiling. Sebastian looked up to the sound of the noise.

“Leslie?” He called up the ladder.

Silence. Sebastian felt the hairs on his neck stand up before he heard the response.

“Trip! Am okay.” Leslie said from the top of the ladder, looking down at Sebastian and noticing Ruvik as well.

“Ruvik is here!” he said.

Sebastian glanced at Ruvik, “Yes I know.” He said.

“Leslie, climb down now,” Ruvik said, “It’s time to go. You can explore again later.”

Sebastian stood under the ladder incase Leslie lost his grip, but he managed to come down just fine on his own. He looked pleased.

 “What was up there Super Leslie?” Sebastian asked him.

“Old things,” he replied, “Pictures and box things.”

Sebastian patted him on the shoulder and told him he was very brave. Leslie smiled to himself.

“Come” Ruvik said to them both, though looking straight into Sebastian.

Sebastian coughed, his mind going to the wrong place. Why couldn’t he get his mind out of the gutter? He blamed Ruvik’s antics.

Ruvik just looked at him funny, raising an eyebrow before turning around and leading the way out.

 Sebastian couldn’t see the quick grin form on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out differently than I had expected but I hope you enjoyed! It was more of a filler for the stuff that happens next but I adore the sweetness building between the characters so yeahh I had to include it sorry not sorry.


	9. Holiday Hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your comments and kudos!

Sebastian allowed Ruvik to lead them out of the room. His mind was still reeling from the kiss- he hadn’t been wrong about anything. There _was_ a chance to have a relationship with Ruvik, he _did_ want it, and he _did_ have a say in the matter. That cleared up some things his detective mind had been latching onto, but how was he gonna proceed? With caution, or jump in head first like he usually did?

His brain reminded him again that he was in STEM for reasons that didn’t include hooking up. Though in this world were there really any rules to abide by? He wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to tell the difference between here and the real world. Everything here _was_ real to him - to everyone. Everything _did_ happen. Sebastian had felt pain both emotionally and physically, all as real as anything he’d ever experienced outside of STEM. If his senses were telling him the truth of his surroundings, his sight, touch, hearing, was that not reality? He asked himself.

He believed it wasn’t. He believed it was all in his head like a dream. But he still doubted; senses first have to be sent to the brain before they’re processed, but how would they be sent so harshly and clearly if they were not real?

He cursed himself. He was starting to think like Ruvik and that surely wasn’t a good thing. Keeping the meaning of his badge and job in mind, he didn’t allow himself to jump to conclusions. Nothing was certain yet.

The three traveled into another hallway with Sebastian still secretly examining every wall and window in sight for possible escape plans. The hall ended in a grand wooden staircase that lead down to the lower floor. It had been wrapped with more of the green Christmas swag, and Sebastian felt a need to ask about the decorations.

“It must have taken some time to decorate everything…” Sebastian said to Ruvik.

Sebastian ran his hand over the thick wood railing as he took his time going step by step. Ruvik was a few stairs ahead of him and Leslie was close behind as they descended.

“…Yes.” Ruvik answered after a pause without turning around.

“It looks nice.” Sebastian complimented.

“You could say I had time on my hands…” Ruvik said.

“Mmm. Also, where are we going?” Sebastian asked.

They left the staircase behind, walking through a large foyer with hallways beginning on all four sides. Ruvik walked toward the one on their left .“To the dining room.” He said simply.

As he said that, Sebastian’s nose kicked in. He smelled something really, _really_ good. Like a thanksgiving meal, it smelled almost nostalgic and far away in his mind. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had eaten something and his stomach suddenly felt empty. He followed Ruvik more closely then, walking next to him. He was more eager to get to the destination now that the allure of food was present.

Sebastian watched Ruvik out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be noticed. Ruvik’s face was calm under his hood, his scars barely registering in Sebastian’s mind now that he had seen the burned skin many times. Sebastian wondered if Ruvik was self-conscious, and if he was, why he chose to wear such a ruined robe to hide himself. Given the fact that he seemed to be a huge egomaniac, he could have chosen something a bit more lavish. Plus, he always left the front of his robe open with no shirt underneath, leaving his bare chest visible. Not self-conscious then, Sebastian decided. Perhaps it was for comfort.

Growing distracted, he focused instead on Ruvik’s movements. The man really was graceful; when he walked it was fluid and confident without being bold and burly like Sebastian’s own gait. Able to view him without distraction, Sebastian could see that Ruvik actually _did_ breathe like the rest of them; his chest rose and fell a fraction every few moments. So underneath that rough exterior did exist a real heart? Interesting. Maybe he wasn’t so omnipotent as he was lead to believe. Sebastian had never seen Ruvik badly injured; he had fought with his doppelgangers a few times but those didn’t really count. Did Ruvik even feel pain? He must, since Sebastian knew he had felt other emotions. Pleasure, anger, contempt. Maybe he could control it.

Ruvik’s pale eyes glanced at him then and Sebastian looked away quickly, his assorted thoughts forgotten for the moment.

Sebastian could feel Ruvik’s gaze on _him_ now. He tried, with difficulty, not to look back at those icy eyes that constantly pinned his soul. He wondered if Ruvik was thinking about him as he had just been doing.

Suddenly, the sound of piercing gunshots rang through the house. Leslie covered his ears and went into a fetal position as Sebastian ducked and scanned the area. Ruvik remained standing, his irritation obvious on his face before he dispersed into thin air, presumably to find the cause of the commotion.

“Oh, hell no.” Sebastian said, breaking into a run down the hallway in the direction of the clamor. If someone else was there, he couldn’t let Ruvik get to them first. “Leslie, stay here!” Sebastian called behind him as he sprinted.

 

\---

 

 _They shouldn’t have woken up so early_ , Ruvik thought to himself, _I should have had more time._

Ruvik appeared outside of the room where he knew the noise had come. Stepping through the door, he saw his Sadist already engaged in a fight with Sebastian’s partner. The one he disliked the most had to be the first to wake up, it seemed. Oh well.

The Sadist charged against Joseph, sending him flying back into a pile of boxes. He didn’t have a weapon on him, but when you were as big and destructive as that, did you really need one? That creature’s body could be a weapon in itself.

Ruvik simply watched the dueling pair, leaning against the wall next to the door frame. He was unwilling to help Joseph against his monster. Whatever happened happened; Sebastian couldn’t be mad at Ruvik if he wasn’t the one who actually killed his partner. Hopefully he would get over it in time…

Joseph looked tired and undoubtedly still in pain from Ruvik’s previous encounter with him. He was holding his ribcage with his left arm. S _omething must be broken,_ Ruvik thought smugly. He watched the detective lift himself off of the crate he had been shoved onto and raise his aching body to standing position. This wouldn’t last very long.

Joseph still had his pistol in hand and aimed at the hulking Sadist in front of him. He was hunching over slightly due to his injury, but he was still a good shot. Pulling the trigger, a bullet flew straight into the Sadists shoulder. Ruvik felt the dull pain of his monster roll into him, but he knew that wouldn’t stop him. The Sadist was ruthless hence his name. Ruvik smirked, confident in his abilities.  

Ruvik could sense Sebastian getting closer. He specifically didn’t want him to follow, but it couldn’t be helped. Sebastian was drawn to danger. It was his job.

Ruvik continued to watch the struggle. If Sebastian came to Joseph’s rescue then so be it. At least he wouldn’t be able to say Ruvik tried to prevent him.

Joseph was sending more bullets into his creature’s direction. A shot entered the Sadist through his abdomen and another grazed his arm. Some blood splattered into the wall behind him but he continued his assault undeterred. The Sadist got into Joseph’s space, picking him up by his arm roughly and dislocating it at the shoulder in revenge. Joseph groaned in pain as he dropped his gun to the floor and kicked weakly at the beast in an attempt to get it to drop him.

At the same time, Sebastian had finally found the room. Ruvik watched as his eyes opened in shock as he ran through the doorway before rage took over.

“Fuck, Joseph!” Sebastian looked pissed, pulling out his revolver and taking aim at the Sadist. He hit him once in the back, causing it to drop Joseph back to the floor in a heap. The Sadist turned around, arm clutching at his injured back as he regarded Sebastian with anger.

Ruvik stepped between them then, finally being noticed.

“That’s enough” He said to his monster, and partially to Sebastian though he knew he probably wouldn’t listen.

The Sadist looked at him with something like pain on his face before relaxing. He pointed to his arm and turned around to show off his new gaping wound.

“Go to the Keeper,” Ruvik said to him, “And make sure to tell everyone not to touch the guests.”

The Sadist walked to the door. Sebastian was blocking his path. He looked down at him as tense moments passed before Sebastian decided to move, the revolver still aimed just in case he tried anything. Sadist huffed before walking out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a small trail of blood behind.

In an instant, Ruvik watched as Sebastian rushed over to Joseph’s side. The air around him crackled and became disfigured with his rage. Ruvik felt his control slip away for a moment before collecting himself yet again. He was growing tired of this.

 

\---

 

“Joseph!” Sebastian said as he went to his knees next to his partner.

Joseph appeared to be conscious though his breath was labored as he lay on the floor. He was drawn up into himself with his eyes closed.

“Jo?” Sebastian asked, laying a hand on the other man’s side.

Immediately Joseph recoiled, his breath hitching in his throat before letting out a short groan. “Hurt…” he managed to say.

“What’s hurt?”

“…arm feels dislocated…maybe broken ribs, I don’t know...” Joseph replied weakly, keeping his eyes closed.

Sebastian bit his lip. He could probably roll his shoulder back into place but he didn’t know how much worse the rest of the damage was or if he could do anything for it.

Looking up from Joseph, he glanced behind him. Ruvik was standing a few feet away near the door with an expression that looked deadly as he watched them both on the floor. Sebastian let his breath out slowly through his nose before he made his request.

“Help him, Ruvik.”

The robed man just looked at him, his eyes squinting in a clear show of contempt.

“No.”

“Why the hell not? It’s your fault in the first place. Maybe if you hadn’t thrown him against a damn tree and sicced your creature on him I wouldn’t have to ask.”

“Maybe if he hadn’t been so bothersome...”

“You’re a child, can’t you accept consequences for anything?”

“It’s not a matter of consequence.”

“Then what?”

Ruvik looked away from him.

Sebastian huffed, running a hand through his hair in dismay. “A damn doctor in the house and he’s useless…” he muttered.

Ruvik was suddenly next to him, causing Sebastian to jump back slightly and let out a quick yelp of surprise. “Ruvik what the fu-“

Ruvik cut him off. “I will help him, but not for his sake.” He said clipped, looking down at Joseph as if he were a particularly disgusting object.

At the same time, Joseph looked up at the mention of Ruvik’s name and then jerked back, coughing hard at the motion. “Don’t… touch me.” He said to Ruvik between coughs. Sebastian saw fear and pain mix in Joseph’s brown eyes and felt rattled.

“Joseph, I know you’re in pain so right now you just need to trust me. Ruvik is gonna help you, but you need to keep calm.” Sebastian said to him before turning to Ruvik. “And you; you may hate him, but he’s my partner, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him.” Sebastian said with conviction, a hint of danger in his tone as a warning if Ruvik tried anything.

Ruvik didn’t reply, still watching Joseph breathe with strained labor. Sebastian saw his mind working. Ruvik hated Joseph, that was obvious, but at least he was listening.   

“I don’t like this…Why are you even talking…to him? Where are we?” Joseph questioned Sebastian with his brows furrowed despite his pained coughing.

“Joseph, you just have to trust me. As for where we are, we’re still inside STEM, in Ruvik’s mansion.”

“Since when do you ever side with…the enemy?”

“I’m not siding with the enemy, he’s just going to help.”

“ _He’s_ the reason I need help.” Joseph scowled as his breathing became more labored with his stress. “We have a job, Sebastian…we stop people like him…and people like him try to hurt us.”

“I know Joseph. But even we consult with criminals in certain situations. Now is one of those times, I’m sorry.” Sebastian tried to get him to understand, the wind taken out of his sails at Joseph’s words.

“I can’t exactly refuse” Joseph said angrily before turning his head to face away from them, “If he kills me…I blame you.”

Sebastian let out a breath. “He won’t; not if he wants to live himself.” He tried to assure his partner as he gave a pointed look to Ruvik.

Ruvik hadn’t said a word during their feud but opened his mouth then, “Move onto your back.”

Joseph didn’t look at him, but did as he was told with minor difficulty. Sebastian watched as Ruvik raised his hands slightly above Joseph’s chest before applying some pressure onto his ribcage. Joseph visibly flinched an inch and tensed, but didn’t move away. Ruvik continued applying pressure in a few different spots, Joseph reacting with barely contained gasps of pain every so often.

“Don’t hurt him, Ruvik.” Sebastian said.

“Would you prefer I forcibly enter and possibly ruin his mind to find the exact location of the problem faster?”

“No, nevermind, just…” Sebastian didn’t finish his sentence, looking at the sweat starting to bead on his partner’s forehead. “Nevermind.” He repeated.

A moment passed. “Thank you though…for helping. For my sake.” Sebastian said softly.

Ruvik glanced at him for a moment before continuing his work.

“How did he get here?” Sebastian inquired.

Ruvik paused, “I brought him.”

“ _You?_ For what? Torture?” Sebastian asked with suspicion in his tone.

“I brought him here the same way I brought you here. Both of you were rendered unconscious and placed into crates for safekeeping. You woke up first, and unfortunately he did shortly after. _He_ caused the commotion when he saw my Sadist of course and got _himself_ injured. _I_ didn’t do anything to him.” Ruvik said blandly.

“But why is he here? You still won’t answer me” Sebastian said, “Why are _we_ here?”

“You are mine, and I’ll do with you what I will. As for the infant, he was _your_ present for Christmas. I figured you would want to be surrounded by your comrades for my holiday. You’re welcome.” Ruvik finished.

“You can’t just gift people to each other.” Sebastian spoke. Ruvik stopped his examining and locked his  pale eyes on Sebastian

“People can’t be owned.” Sebastian concluded slowly.

Fire burned within Ruvik’s gaze.

“You already are.”

Sebastian swallowed hard, averting his own gaze back to Joseph. He may be able to convince a killer to help a person in need for a moment, but this was still Ruvik he was talking to. Still the same man who looked at people like they were playthings to be tossed around until they broke at his will. Still the same man who wanted to own him.

“He has 3 fractured ribs on his left side and his shoulder has been dislocated; though it can be re-aligned. None of the injuries are fatal, but it’s going to take time for the ribs to fully heal. The best I can do is give him something to kill the pain.” Ruvik diagnosed.

“Then that’s the best we can do...” Sebastian quietly repeated Ruvik's words, putting a hand out to comfort Joseph.

Sebastian felt Ruvik staring at the hand he laid on Joseph’s arm. He tried to ignore it, feeling a small but strange twinge of guilt in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out later than expected since I've been very busy with real life for the holidays. The story won't be completed on time as I planned, but I'm never on time for anything anyway. I hope you enjoyed & lookout for the next chapter!


	10. Familiar Friends

Ruvik left them to find painkillers for Joseph. Sebastian had told Ruvik he would take care of Joseph’s shoulder while he was gone, but in reality what he really wanted was to get a moment alone to speak with him. Maybe together they could think of a plan to get out of here…mostly unscathed.

Honestly though Sebastian was just glad nobody was dead. Joseph may be banged up now but he’d been hurt before in the line of duty. Sebastian knew his partner would tough it out.

“Joseph, you ready?” Sebastian asked him, getting into position next to the man and holding onto his arm to roll it back into the socket.

“I guess…” Joseph replied hesitantly.

“Okay. Here goes.” Sebastian said trying to keep him calm.

He slowly started to move Joseph’s arm upward and to the side, twisting it slightly near the socket before it slipped into place with a quick jerk. Joseph let out the air he had been holding in his lungs, he hadn’t made a sound but Sebastian knew what he was feeling from his own previous experience with dislocations. He watched him immediately sit up and rub at his shoulder. 

“Thanks” Joseph said without looking up at him.

“Don’t mention it…” Sebastian trailed off. He didn’t know where to go from here and somehow felt guilty.

“What have you been doing, Sebastian?” Joseph said quietly.

Sebastian thought about what to say for a moment. “Well, I’ve been stuck inside this mansion trying to find a way out with Leslie and trying not to incur the wrath of god.”

Joseph rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation at the joke, relieving some tension. “Have you managed to find anything?”

“Nothing. All the windows are locked up tight and so are a lot of the doors. Leslie knows the layout of the mansion pretty well but he didn’t know about any kind of exit either… We’ve gotta go back and get him soon, he’s probably still sitting in the hallway where I left him.”

Joseph finally looked at him from his sprawled position on the floor, “You found Leslie?” he asked, “Where’s Kidman?”

“Ruvik apparently brought him here too, but I don’t know about Kidman... I’ll ask him when he gets back.”

Joseph looked closer at him. “You don’t feel bothered asking that criminal for things?”

Sebastian locked eyes with his partner, “Of course I do, but we may need his help to get out of here, Joseph. If he’s being cooperative we should use it to our advantage.”

Joseph sighed in acquiescence and started to sit up. “Just make sure you’re not the one who becomes cooperative…” he muttered just loud enough for Sebastian to pick up. Sebastian ran a hand over his face.

Silence again descended on the pair as they sat and waited. Joseph was a lot calmer now despite his pains but Sebastian knew he somehow felt hurt in ways that weren’t physical. He couldn’t admit to himself whether those feelings were justified or not just yet.

Suddenly, Joseph spoke up. “What if Kidman is in one of the boxes…?

Sebastian turned to look at him before getting up and immediately stepping over to the pile of crates in the corner. A few of them had been overturned and battered from Joseph’s fight with the Sadist but there were still a few intact ones that looked big enough to fit a human.

 Sebastian wedged the end of his rifle in between the lids of a few crates and used it as a make-shift crowbar. He opened up a few. Most of them were empty aside from some papers and random useless objects but he kept his hopes high.

He wedged another crate open and looked inside.

Sure enough, Kidman was within, unconscious and leaned up against one side.

 

\---

 

Sebastian had tried calling her name and speaking to her, but Kidman hadn’t budged. She seemed to be alive, though deeply unconscious. He wasn’t a doctor so he had no way of knowing what was up.

Sebastian lifted Kidman out of the crate bridal style and brought her over to Joseph’s side, setting her down gently to the floor. At least she wouldn’t be in a panic when she woke up as he and Joseph had been.

Joseph tried waking her up as well, calling to her and telling her it’s time to get up, but that didn’t work. It wasn’t until Joseph decided to shake her that she showed any life. Kidman mumbled a bit in her sleep like a child, and after some more forceful shaking and coaxing she managed to finally open her eyes.

“Nhh…wha-…Joseph?” Kidman spoke confused as she was coming-to.

“Hi, Kidman.” Joseph said with a slight smile, obviously happy their colleague appeared to be fine, if a little groggy.

Kidman caught sight of them both as she finally became fully aware of her surroundings. “Where are we? How did we all get here?” she started, “I’m glad you’re both alive; I can’t tell time in this place, but it’s been awhile, huh?”

Sebastian smiled at her, “Yeah it has. Ruvik’s got us locked up in his horror house at the moment but we’re going to find a way out, together.”

“Sounds great to me. I’ll be happy when I can finally take a rest from all this madness. Speaking of, have you guys noticed everything seems a bit different today? I saw some things that I’m not even sure I _really_ saw…” Kidman said.

“Oh, you saw just fine. Christmas decorations and dressed up corpses?” Sebastian asked gruffly. Kidman nodded. “Yeah, that’s all Ruvik’s doing. Something about celebrating Christmas as a god, or something, I’m not sure.”

“Figures. That’s definitely his type of thing.”

Sebastian’s brain started randomly thinking about _his_ type briefly before shaking his head to get rid of that train of thought.

“What’s our plan then?” Joseph asked, “I’m hurt, but we can’t stay here with Ruvik watching our moves.”

“What happened?” Kidman said to him with some concern.

“Ruvik happened.” Sebastian answered her.

Kidman’s eyes hardened. “How do we get out?”

“We don’t have any options right now except to explore and hopefully stumble upon something. I’ve been searching the house for a few hours with Leslie’s help but we haven’t come up with anything.” Sebastian said.

“You found Leslie?” Kidman asked, hopeful.

“Well, he found me earlier when Ruvik was…” he stopped his sentence there and swallowed, trying to play it off, “…when Ruvik had me cornered when I first gained consciousness. He knows a bit about the place already.”

Joseph and Kidman gave him a weird look but didn’t question his stuttering, more focused on formulating a plan. Sebastian left them to it, idly listening to their brainstorming as he was lost in thought.

If Ruvik really made sure there were no exits, how were they going to get themselves out? He already searched high and low but perhaps there was still something usable elsewhere in the house. And if not…He didn’t really want to think about what that meant...

… _It meant they were at Ruvik’s mercy without a backup plan_ , he thought. They still weren’t sure how to stop Ruvik or even injure him for that matter. Kidman seemed to have some ideas of her own but nothing was certain. If they didn’t find a way out with their combined efforts there wasn’t much hope other than…well, Ruvik himself.

Sebastian thought about everything that had transpired between himself and Ruvik. If he was smart, maybe he could somehow trick Ruvik into letting them go…He was used to talking and fighting his way out of sticky situations when it came down to things. It had saved his life a few times in the past, but would he be able to convince a man like Ruvik?

He sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair out of habit. He had too much on his mind; emotions, fears, doubts. Everything was swimming together behind Sebastian’s eyes. He luckily still had his sanity to cling to, but the entire situation was unorthodox. Nothing was normal. Not this world, not their predicament, not his feelings. He didn’t want to go down that path of thinking, but sometimes things really did seem hopeless and lost. What if they were forced to give up in this hellish world they were all trapped inside…

“Giving in would be best.”

Seemingly answering his thoughts, Sebastian turned his head to Ruvik’s voice.

The trio all stopped speaking and focused their attention on the robed man who was casually standing in the doorway.

 

\---

 

Ruvik thought the three of them looked guilty as sin. _Like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar_ …he thought. He was amused by their slightly shocked expressions but they quickly concealed any surprise displayed. _Tsk Tsk. It seems everyone is awake for my holiday now…_

“Hmph.” Joseph muttered a breath, looking away from Ruvik at the same time Sebastian and Kidman exchanged a glance.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Ruvik said without emotion, “Find an escape, stop any plans the evil Ruvik has, and destroy him.”

“But, there is no escaping reality.” He continued in his low voice, stepping towards them, “You’re at my mercy; my control of this entire world. You have no hope to cling to but to surrender and allow me to finish what I started.”

Ruvik knew they didn’t have any option but to listen to him and accept his words. He noticed their exchanged looks during the conversation and expected some sort of comeback, but none came. _How boring_ , he thought.

Deciding he’s had enough of this conversation he looks down on the three of them. Opening his hand to reveal the bottle of medication for Joseph, he tossed it into said man’s lap.

“Come along; it’s my celebration, and its time you moved from your rightful place on the floor to enjoy the spirit of things,” Ruvik spoke as he looked down his nose at Joseph, “even if some don’t deserve it.”

“Why are you keeping us alive now?” Joseph suddenly questioned from his position below him.

Ruvik looked at him as if he was vermin. “It’s in my best interest,” he said as he flicked his gaze over to Sebastian.

Without waiting for a reply, Ruvik walked away from the trio to the door.

“You can follow me, or I can make you. It’s your choice.”

Ruvik saw Sebastian swallow at the familiar phrase.

_It’s your choice…Sebastian._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I realize I’ve been gone for a little over a month now and I apologize! I lost interest in writing for a while and took some time to relax and even got into another new fandom while I was at it lol (AOT). However, I am continuing this and I WILL be finishing it! The last few updates to this story will be posted irregularly so I recommend bookmarking or checking the tag every once in a while!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos during my time away.
> 
> Hafwen
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: This story is currently on hold because of a different one I am writing! Sorry!


	11. temporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS ISNT MEANT TO BE A CHAPTER ON ITS OWN. IM SIMPLY LEAVING THIS HERE UNTIL I AM READY TO COME BACK AND CONTINUE THIS STORY~ AT THIS TIME THIS FIC IS STILL DISCONTINUED)

Sebastian couldn’t stop thinking about Ruvik…

Of course, it was naturally hard _not_ to think about the maniac that you had to protect yourself and the people you cared about from on a constant basis. But Sebastian’s mind didn’t resemble that of a man in fear when he thought of Ruvik.

No. Sebastian couldn’t stop thinking about him in a different way.

After Ruvik had led the three of them out of the room and back into the never ending maze of hallways, Sebastian was having a hard time focusing on finding ways to escape. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to – he definitely did want to help keep his friends safe – but he had too many jumbled and confusing thoughts about the robed man to be of any real use at the moment.

He berated himself internally. How was he supposed to protect people if he couldn’t even protect himself from his own thinking? He hated his weakness.

Sebastian eyed the back of Ruvik’s form. The man had his hood up as he calmly led them through hall after hall; his usual attire moving gently while he walked in that graceful way. Sebastian wondered why anyone would ever allow a man like Ruvik to fall to such a sad state. He tried to imagine Ruvik more aristocratic and gliding about his mansion unhindered by scars and painful memories. It was difficult to view him as anything other than what he was and Sebastian couldn’t really do it.

He watched Ruvik a bit longer while Joseph and Kidman talked quietly about what they had both been through. It seemed both of them were also keeping an eye on their surroundings at the same time, though they appeared more relaxed while they walked. Sebastian didn’t care to join in their conversation. He was focusing solely on his own predicament.

What would they think of him if they knew about his… _relationship_ with Ruvik? He didn’t even know what to call it himself but they _definitely_ wouldn’t approve of whatever it was.

 _They would probably think I was a brainwashed puppet or something_ …Sebastian thought... _Joseph would probably feel betrayed by his own partner, same for Kidman... What’s wrong with me?_

Sebastian clenched a fist in an attempt to keep himself together. His mind always drifted. He couldn’t deny his feelings but he couldn’t admit them either. Ruvik had told him it would be his “choice”.  But he knew that choice was going to fuck him over no matter what.

Sebastian watched Ruvik cock his head slightly then, looking back at him calmly as they continued their walk. Emotions went back and forth between them before Sebastian broke the held contact.

_What are you thinking behind those eyes, Ruvik…_

 

-x-

 

After a bit more walking Sebastian started to recognize their surroundings again. He dimly remembered seeing that vase… and that painting… as he had sprinted towards Joseph earlier. Hopefully Leslie would still be right where he left him…

“I think Leslie’s around here somewhere.” he said to the group.

“He’s over there” Ruvik toned dully, raising a hand in the direction of Leslie.

Sebastian figured Ruvik knew everyone’s whereabouts within the mansion at all times. He strode ahead of the rest of the group and around a corner, catching sight of the pale figure he was seeking. Leslie was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and humming a Christmas tune to himself.

“Thanks for waiting, Leslie.” Sebastian said to him as he walked over and ruffled the boy’s hair a bit. 

“Wait for Sebastian.” Leslie replied as he got to his feet.

The others joined them then; Kidman and Joseph greeting Leslie warmly as well. Each of them seemed to be relieved that the boy was alright. Something about Leslie just made you want to protect him from everything.

Sebastian felt a bit of happiness inside himself. The people he cared about were all gathered in one place and not in immediate danger. It was a comfort that he could be here with them together like this for once; he didn’t know how long it would last, but for now it would be one of the few things he was grateful for.

He glanced up from Leslie excitedly talking to the group to spot Ruvik. The other man was now leaned up against the wall a few feet down, arms crossed over his chest and hood over his downcast face. He’d never seen Ruvik look so…isolated? Sebastian wondered if he was lonely - if egotistic sociopaths could _get_ lonely.

Though…Ruvik _did_ seek him out a lot, seemingly out of nowhere. Plus, he had even brought Leslie here and given him a toy train to play with; even brought Sebastian’s friends to his home. Was he actually right in his assumption? _Maybe playing around in your own mind is lonely_ … Sebastian thought, _are you really living and enjoying yourself if you control everything…?_

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Ruvik looked up again, probably feeling Sebastian’s attention on him. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Sebastian looks away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT THIS ISNT MEANT TO BE A CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO KEEP THIS SAFE HERE TIL I AM READY TO WRITE MORE AT THIS POINT THIS IS STILL DISCONTINUED


End file.
